Way of Life
by Aoi Megane-kun
Summary: Hidup puluhan tahun dalam kekejaman yang ia buat, kini terbangun sebagai pribadi yang berbeda dengan tujuan yang berbeda pula. Tapi para Slayer yang menganggap dirinya sebagai monster tidak tinggal diam. Mereka mulai menunjukkan taringnya dan sebuah pertempuran siap melanda sang Ancestor, Uzumaki Naruto. Akankah ia hidup sebagai orang yang kuat, atau mati sebagai pecundang. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Way of Life.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, dll.

Summary :

Ketika membuka matanya hanya kegelapan malam yang menyambut. Semuanya tetap sama tanpa ada yang berubah, begitulah pikirnya. Tapi sebuah angin segar menghampirinya bersama sosok yang tidak pernah terduga, dan itu merubahnya.

Chapter 1 : Hal yang di suka dan benci.

* * *

Dengan langkah yang menimbulkan jejak pada tanah bersalju, pemuda dengan surai kuning itu berjalan melewati gang antar bangunan. Matanya yang sebiru lautan berpendar bagaikan seekor kucing dalam kegelapan dan nafasnya yang hangat tak jarang pula menimbulkan awan tipis di udara.

Ia mengeratkan mantelnya, untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa dingin semu yang diberikan cuaca sekitar. Langkahnya terus menjauh hingga jalan keluar gang terlihat.

.

Pemuda tersebut berhenti, menatap etalase sebuah toko yang menyajikan berbagai macam pernak pernik natal. Asesoris dengan santa klaus, rusa bertanduk, dan salju yang menjadi ikon utamanya.

Ini bulan desember. Semua orang sibuk menyambut natal. Tidak terkecuali disini, salah satu kota di benua Eropa. Orang-orang dengan berbagai aktifitasnya melakukan hari-harinya dalam suka cita natal. Bernyanyi, bekerja, berbelanja, mencari hadiah, mendekor, dan lain-lain.

Pemuda tersebut kadang bingung, ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa saat hari natal semua orang merubah sikapnya? Walaupun sedikit.

Ia diam, memperhatikan barang-barang dibalik kaca dengan mata birunya. Sedikit tersenyum karena sebuah pikiran yang lewat di kepalanya. Tangannya merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah handphone usang dan mengambil beberapa gambar.

Puas dengan kegiatannya, Pemuda itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan jejak kaki di belakangnya.

.

Bercerita sedikit tentang pemuda tersebut. Ia jujur tidak menyukai bulan desember, namun bukan berarti membencinya. Hanya saja, ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan banyaknya tanda-tanda ' _Kami-sama_ ' di sepanjang jalan. Seperti ada listrik yang menyengat kepalanya dalam sepersekian detik, kemudian menghilang.

Aneh.

Seharusnya dia menghindari semua itu atau menghancurkannya, bukannya berjalan-jalan di sekitar mereka dengan rasa ngilu di kepala.

 _Mau bagaimana lagi?_

Di dunia yang sudah memasuki abad-21 ini eksistensi dari ras-nya adalah hal yang tabu. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya pada manusia biasa, atau polisi akan mengejarnya.

Takut?

Tidak, dia tidak takut. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya takut di dunia ini. Bahkan kalau mau, ia bisa saja membunuh seluruh manusia di kota ini dalam beberapa detik. Karena baginya, manusia hanyalah ternak. Mereka hidup dan lalu mati, lalu apa masalahnya jika mereka mati sebagai makanan? Toh mereka pada akhirnya akan tetap mati.

Begitu lah cara dia berpikir.

Seharusnya memang begitu.

Namun setelah pertemuannya dengan _dia_ , pemuda bersurai pirang itu merubah sudut pandangnya. Ia tidak lagi melihat manusia sebagai makanan, tetapi makhluk hidup. Organisme hidup yang seharusnya dibiarkan apa adanya.

Kembali lagi pada alasannya tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya ...

... karena itu merepotkan.

Jika sebuah kota hancur, tidak mungkin ada orang yang mengabaikannya. Mereka akan mencari tahu sampai akarnya, dan pada akhirnya menjadi masalah bagi sang pemuda bersurai pirang ini.

Ya, keingintahuan manusia itu ... merepotkan.

.

.

.

Itu ...

... hanya alasan.

Jangan terlalu percaya, karena ia tidak punya alasan spesifik.

 **Kling!**

Pemuda itu masuk ke sebuah kafe, duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela dan menungu pesanannya di antar. Matanya yang bagaikan batu shafir menerang ke luar jendela, melihat orang berlalu lalang dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Ia menyukainya ...

... ekspresi bahagia.

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai sifat manusia yang begitu mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Mungkin beberapa bulan, atau beberapa tahun? Tiap waktu yang dilalui-nya tidak pernah terasa, semenjak ia mulai menikmati kehidupan itu sendiri.

Ada kalanya senang, adapula saat sedih. Tapi begitulah kehidupan, menerima dan kehilangan. Semuanya saling terhubung, entah itu antara satu individu dengan individu lainnya, ataukah masa sekarang dan yang akan datang.

Yah, ia—pemuda tersebut sudah belajar untuk menikmati waktunya.

"Ini pesananmu, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh, melihat pelayan yang membawa dua cangkir kopi padanya. Seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan surai coklat dan mata runcin.

"Terimakasih, Kiba. Tapi ... kenapa dua?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum (lebih tepatnya nyengir), "Ayolah, ini hari terakhirmu disini. Setidaknya traktir aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Naruto tidak langsung merespon, ia melihat kebelakang Kiba dimana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam _classic slick back_. "Apa _pak_ Austin yang menyuruhmu?"

 **Gluph!**

Bukan Kiba yang menciptakan suara ini, tapi orang yang di panggil ' _Pak Austin_ '. Dia adalah manager di cafe ini sekaligus atasannya Kiba. Walaupun posisi mereka jauh, dan suara tersebut terbilang sangat kecil, Naruto bisa mendengarnya ... dengan sangat jelas.

"Hehehe ... kalau kau mentraktirku, Pak Austin akan memberikanku bonus."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, _Manusia dengan ego-nya._

"Terserah."

Mendapat jawaban positif dari lawan bicaranya, Kiba segera duduk dibangku sebrang Naruto. Ia menikmati kopi-nya sambil mengobrol.

Mereka sebenarnya bukan teman apalagi sahabat, keduanya hanya ' _kenalan_ ' di tempat kerja. Berawal dari betapa sering-nya Naruto mampir ke kafe tersebut, Kiba dengan berani menyapa Naruto, mengajaknya berbicara dan akhirnya sampai pada keadaan sekarang ini.

Meskipun begitu, figur Naruto adalah orang yang tidak suka berbicara terlalu banyak. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang perlu dan diam jika itu tidak berguna, tapi ada kalanya Naruto bersemangat. Entah itu karena mood-nya yang baik, atau suatu hal lainnya.

Kiba memahaminya, ia mengerti bagaimana karakteristik Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya tahu bagaimana menangani pemuda yang mengaku lebih tua darinya ini.

Tunggu, Naruto lebih tua dari Kiba?

Dilihat dari postur tubuh dan wajah, Naruto seharusnya berumur 18 tahun, 2 tahun lebih muda dari Kiba. Tapi ia selalu menyangkalnya dan menyebut dirinya lebih tua. Setelah pergulatan argumen yang cukup sengit, akhirnya Kiba yang menjadi pemenangnya.

"Tapi sebenarnya, kau ini mau pindah kemana?"

Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya, tidak tertarik pada pertanyaan Kiba.

"Jepang."

Pada kondisi normal Naruto akan mengabaikannya, ia tidak suka kalau ada yang menanyainya tentang tempat tinggal atau kehidupan pribadinya. Itu privasi, tempat tenang yang seharusnya Naruto seorang ketahui tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Tapi ...

... anggap saja hari ini adalah pengecualian.

Mata Kiba melebar.

"Kau serius!?"

Jepang atau orang mengenalnya sebagai Negeri bunga sakura adalah Negara yang memiliki arti lebih bagi Kiba. Ia sudah menuntut ilmu selama 6 tahun di kota ini, melewati berbagai masalah dan rintangan dalam prosesnya. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan orang sini, mulai dari _pak_ Austin yang selalu mampir ke rumah _ibu_ Jasmine—dosen Kiba- tiap malam minggu sampai kopi pesanan Naruto.

Tapi ... negara asalnya bukanlah disini, melainkan jepang. Oleh karenanya, ketika Naruto menyebutkan tempat tujuannya, secara spontan pikiran Kiba melayang pada kampung halamannya.

"Aku tidak akan berkata lebih."

"Eh?"

Kiba menunjukkan wajah protesnya, "Ayolah Naruto ... kau tahu kan kalau aku berasal dari sana? Aku kangen kampung halamanku."

Naruto menghela nafas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Aku tidak ke Kyoto. Tujuanku sedikit jauh dari sana."

"Tapi kau kan bisa mampir? Aku ingin mengirimkan sesuatu pada ibuku."

"Kau bisa mengirimkannya lewat pos, mereka bisa melakukannya."

"Tch," Kiba mendecih. "Biaya-nya mahal. Belum lagi ..."

Sekedar info, di kota ini hanya ada satu perusahaan pengiriman dan itu pun milik swasta. Karenanya, biaya yang di kenakan lebih mahal dari yang biasanya. Kekurangan itu pun di tambah dengan pengirimannya yang memerlukan waktu lama karena harus melalui banyak proses.

Dulu Kiba pernah menirimkan kado ulang tahun untuk ibunya, kalau melihat dari selembaran dan waktu yang di tempuh, kado terebut harusnya datang tepat waktu. Tapi kenyataannya ... hadiah tersebut datang terlambat -3 bulan-.

"Kau pasti paham maksudku."

Naruto menyeduh kopinya hingga habis. Tanpa ketertarikan akan permohonan Kiba, ia melihat layar handphone-nya yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat.

Kiba mendesah pasrah, seharusnya dari awal dia tidak perlu meminta bantuan Naruto. Pemuda di hadapannya kadang akan sangat peduli pada sesuatu, tapi sisi lainnya adalah ketidak peduliannya pada hal yang merepotkan.

"Ya suda-"

"Asal tidak lebih besar dari koperku."

"Haaa!" Bagai anjing yang diberi tulang, ekspresi Kiba berbinar-binar. "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Naruto!" Ujarnya senang.

Tanpa membuat ancang-ancang, Kiba melompat pada Naruto, siap memberikan pelukan kasih sayangnya.

 **Bruk!**

Kiba melupakan satu hal penting, sesuatu yang bisa membuat Naruto marah besar. Di dunia ini Naruto memiliki beberapa hal yang dibencinya, dari yang sederhana sampai yang aneh. Semua itu sudah masuk ke dalam daftar _dibenci_ Naruto _,_ Kiba sedikit banyak tahu tentang hal-hal tersebut.

Tapi kini Kiba melupakan satu dari hal yang paling dibenci Naruto.

" **Jangan ... berani-berani ... memelukku, Aku! Tidak! Suka! Disentuh!"**

 **Buagh!**

Sebuah pukulan kuat mengenai wajah kiba, menghempaskannya ke dinding dan menghilangkan kesadarannya. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, melihat seseorang memukul pelayan di siang bolong begini bukan lah hal lumrah. Kalau itu orang yang mabuk maka akan masuk akal, tapi di kafe ini tidak menyediakan minuman berakohol. Lalu kenapa?

 _Pak_ Austin yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau menerima apa yang kau perbuat, Kiba."

Ngomong-ngomong ... Kiba adalah korban kedua Naruto, yang pertama adalah _Pak_ Austin.

.

Pada akhirnya Naruto mengabulkan permintaan Kiba. Setelah penerbangan beberapa jam lamanya, Naruto memutuskan tujuan pertamanya adalah Kyoto. Selain karena jaraknya yang cukup dekat dengan tujuan aslinya, waktu tempo untuk sampai di tujuannya masihlah lama. Kira-kira pertengahan januari, sedangkan sekarang? Masih pertengahan desember.

"Haaaah~" Desahnya lelah.

Naruto tidak menyukai Kyoto. Meskipun daerah ini terkenal akan tempat wisata dan berbagai makanan khas-nya, Naruto tetap menganggap tempat ini merepotkan. Alasannya karena adanya aliran spiritual kuat di setiap spot pariwisata, belum lagi dengan adanya sistem kerajaan Yokai yang menjadikan Kyuubi no yoko sebagai peringkat tertingginya.

Itu menjadikan tempat ini masuk ke daftar ' _dibenci'_ milik Naruto.

Alasan lainnya...

Ia ... tidak ... menyukai ... makhluk ... spiritual.

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang ada di daftar ' _dibenci'_ milik Naruto.

Naruto berjalan keluar bandara, menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Apa kau turis, nak?" Supir taksi menanyainya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Hn," Tetapi balasan singkat dari Naruto mematahkan keramahannya.

Supir tersebut dalam sekejap tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto, ia meliriknya sekilas dan meminta alamat tujuannya. Naruto menyerahkan alamat rumah ibu Kiba pada supir, tidak berniat meneruskan pembicaraan.

Mereka mulai melaju, melewati beberapa kendaran lain dan sampailah pada jalan yang lebih besar. Naruto melihat keluar, melihat pemandangan yang terlewat dengan cepatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merenungkan apa yang akan dilakukan kedepannya sambil memikirkan yang sudah terjadi.

Banyak hal sudah terlewat dan kembali ia berdiri disini, titik awal dari permulaan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal ini, berpindah tempat dan mempelajari bagaimana sifat manusia, lalu memulai semuanya dari awal. Mungkin sudah beberapa tahun, atau malah dekade.

Tetapi pada akhirnya ... ia disini lagi, tempat dimana dirinya bangun dan menemukan _dia._

Naruto jadi penasaran, seperti apa _dia_ sekarang. Setelah tahun-tahun yang terlewat akankah dirinya masih sama seperti dulu, ataukah berubah mengikuti perkembangan zaman? Dulu Naruto membiarkannya tetap di jepang karena itu adalah pilihannya, tetapi bagaimana sekarang? Setelah bertahun-tahun terlewat, akankah _dia_ tetap disana?

Oh baiklah, tujuan berikutnya sudah di tentukan.

 **Ciiiit!**

Mobil mendadak berhenti, Naruto melihat sekeliling. Bangunan-bangunan dari semen dan perumahan sederhana, jalanan sepi yang dilewati beberapa murid sekitar. Seharusnya itulah yang berada diluar mobil.

Tapi ini ...

Bukan kah hutan?

"Baik nak, kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuanmu—" Sopir itu menoleh kebelakang, wajahnya tertutup bayangan dengan seringan disana, "—Dan bayarannya adalah semua yang kau punya."

Naruto menatap si supir lurus, untuk sesaat ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Melawan atau mengikuti perintahnya?

Tapi ... ia sedang malas untuk melawan atau pun berjalan sendirian di tepi hutan. Tubuhnya kaku dan ingin istirahat beberapa jam lagi.

"Alamatnya sudah ku berikan, bawa aku kesana."

"Hei nak, bukannya ini mudah bagimu untuk memahami situasinya? Jadi bisakah kau bekerja—"

 **Deg!**

" **Bawa aku kesana."**

Sang supir terdiam, matanya meredup kosong, dan tanpa ada protes lebih lanjut ia menjalankan mobilnya. Melupakan tujuannya membawa Naruto kesini.

Sementara Naruto, ekspresinya sama seperti sebelumnya—datar, mungkin yang membedakannya adalah pupil birunya yang kini menjadi merah. Tapi segera saja kembali ke warna asalnya.

Naruto mengubah posisinya senyaman mungkin, mengindahkan guncangan pada mobil dan terlelap ke alam mimpi, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

To be continue.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Update cerita baru.

Maaf bagi kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan AD : CD, karena otak saya stuck pada adegan battle (lagi), ceritanya jadi molor. Sehingga saya mengalihkan pikiran (sesaat) dengan menulis sesuatu yang lain.

Dan jadilah fanfict gaje ini.

Untuk fanfict ini ... jangan terlalu berharap ya, karena bagaimana pun ini adalah pelarian sesaat saya ketika kehabisan ide.

Oke, sampai ketemu lagi.

 **Pertanyaan.**

Apa ras Naruto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Way of Life.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, chapter ini ada bagian tidak senonohnya!, dll.

Summary :

Ketika membuka matanya hanya kegelapan malam yang menyambut. Semuanya tetap sama tanpa ada yang berubah, begitulah pikirnya. Tapi sebuah angin segar menghampirinya bersama sosok yang tidak pernah terduga, dan itu merubahnya.

Chapter 2 : Shion.

* * *

Naruto berjalan melewati rumah-rumah yang kosong akan penghuninya. Rumput liar tersebar sepanjang mata memandang, jalan setapaknya pun mulai hilang karena lamanya tidak ada yang melewati, dan atmosfir pedesaan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan.

 _Ada yang aneh._

Ia berjalan dalam kesunyian. Tujuannya kesini adalah untuk bertemu dengan _dia_ , sosok yang memilih untuk menetap daripada mengikuti dirinya mengelilingi dunia. Naruto memaklumi alasannya, karena memang hati- _nya_ selalu ada di desa dan orang-orang yang tinggal disini.

Urusannya di Kyoto sudah selesai sehari lalu. Lebih tepatnya, ia ingin urusan tersebut cepat selesai. Alasannya karena keluarga Kiba. Mereka memang keluarga, dilihat dari kebiasaan, tingkah laku, sampai sifatnya pun sangat mirip. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggu Naruto, terutama Hana, kakak-nya Kiba!

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Hana menjelaskan kalau dia sudah putus dengan pacarnya, dan secara sepihak menjadikan Naruto sebagai kandidat pacar selanjutnya. Tidak habis pikir, mencari pacar setelah putus itu sangat .. sangat ... tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Segera saja Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum hal-hal yang lebih dewasa menghampirinya. Ia tidak membenci hubungan sex, Naruto bahkan pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dengan gadis yang dikenalnya, dan itu menjadi pengalaman yang berharga baginya. Tapi jika itu adalah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama satu jam? Naruto kira ... tidak.

.

 **Tap Tap Tap ...**

Berhenti pada satu rumah yang memiliki kondisi paling baik di antara lainnya, Naruto mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Seseorang di dalam sana menjawabnya, suaranya lemah seperti orang tua dan langkahnya pelan tapi pasti.

Pintunya terbuka dan yang menyambutnya adalah seorang nenek, wajahnya keriput dengan rambut abu-nya. Matanya hitam dan menatap inten pada Naruto.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang, sebuah syal putih, pakaian kasual, dan mata biru. Sepertinya nenek tersebut mengenal seseorang dengan ciri-ciri tersebut. Tunggu ... bukannya dia!?

"Raviel ... –san?"

"Sepertinya usia membuatmu menjadi tua, Chiyo."

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Chiyo menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia melihat pemuda yang menyelamatkan desanya ini.

Pertama adalah ketika ia berumur 6 tahun, saat itu Naruto atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Raviel adalah sosok yang dikagumi sekaligus disegani selain fakta kalau dia bukanlah manusia, semua orang tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan yang kedua adalah sekarang, saat umurnya menginjak usia 80 tahun.

Bahkan setelah puluhan berlalu, kondisi fisik Raviel tidak berubah bayak. Mungkin rambutnya? Dulu rambut Naruto panjang dan sedikit gelap, tapi sekarang sudah dipangkas rapi dengan model _undercut_ dan terlihat lebih cerah. Tidak berubah banyak, eh?

"Silahkan masuk, Raviel-san. _Dia_ pasti sangat senang karena kau sudah datang."

"Ah," Seru Naruto, "Sekedar mengoreksi, namaku sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan lagi Raviel Von De Russert."

"Ta-tapi..." Chiyo nampak ragu, memanggil orang yang disegani dengan nama _Naruto_ , Ayolah, toping ramen?

Mengerti akan keraguan Chiyo, Naruto mencoba membuatnya menjadi lebih sederhana.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang jelas aku harus menyembunyikan nama asliku."

"Baik kalau begitu, silahkan masuk ... Naruto-san."

Tanpa mengucapkan permisi, Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana tapi rapi tersebut. Ia duduk di atas kedua kakinya sambil memakan cemilan yang ada di atas meja, menganggap ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Chiyo, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang mengangguku saat datang ke desa ini." Ucap Naruto.

Chiyo yang duduk di hadapan Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkinkah tentang keadaan desa?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Salah satunya."

Nenek di hadapan Naruto meminum seteuk tehnya, ia mengambil nafas sesaat kemudian memulai ceritanya. "Setelah 74 tahun berlalu, banyak hal sudah terjadi. Ayah dan semua orang tua di desa ini perlahan tapi pasti mulai meninggal karena usia. Yang muda pun menyusut setelah beberapa tahun, dan karena sebuah wabah kami pun menyebar, yang tersisa tidak lebih dari hitungan jari."

"Wabah?"

Chiyo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Pada tahun 56, sebuah wabah menyerang desa ini. Membawa semua orang ke dalam keputus asaan, bahkan _dia_ yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa hanya bisa menyelamatkan beberapa orang."

Pada saat itu tidak ada pemberitaan dari media massa, karena jepang masih mengalami luka yang mendalam berkat pembom-an yang dilakukan Amerika. Wajar saja jika hal ini tidak pernah terpublish pada media masa, tapi ...

"Apa pemerintah tidak memberikan bantuan?"

"Kami, desa ini ... terisolasi."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Terisolasi?"

Chiyo diam, kelihatan ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi kabar yang buruk, bagi Naruto.

"Beberapa tahun setelah kepergian Rav- ... Naruto-san, warga menganggap kalau keberadaan _dia_ di desa bukanlah masalah. Kami menerimanya apa adanya. Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya ... lalu tiba-tiba, muncul orang yang menentang keberadaannya."

" _Dia_ melawan mereka, dan menang. Tapi orang-orang itu lebih berbahaya dari apa yang kami kira. Mereka memberikan kutukan pada desa ini, menyebut kami semua monster dan akhirnya ..."

Naruto paham meskipun Chiyo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sesuatu yang seperti itu mungkin terlalu besar untuk dipikul _dia_ sendirian, sehingga pikiran naive-nya yang bertindak. Ia melakukan segala hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Tapi itu belum cukup ...

"Mungkin Naruto-san sudah mengetahuinya, ada kekkai disini."

"Hn."

Chiyo menunduk, suaranya pelan tapi penuh rasa sakit. "Mereka juga memasang sebuah kekkai absolut yang membuat _dia_ dan seluruh orang tidak bisa keluar dari desa ini."

Pada saat memasuki desa Naruto memang memiliki perasaan aneh. Ia menduga ada yang tidak beres disini, dan kelihatannya semua berasal dari kekkai ini. Melihat bagaimana pelindung ini bekerja sampai bisa menahan Familiar-nya, tekniknya pasti cukup tinggi.

"Lalu ... apa yang terjadi pada ... Shion?"

x-x-x-x-x

Gadis dengan surai pirang pucat dan wajah cantik itu diam, matanya memandang lurus pada sungai jernih yang mengalir dihadapannya, ia memang ada disana tapi pikirannya terbang jauh entah kemana. Namanya adalah Shion, gadis desa biasa dengan kemampuan penyembuhan dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya.

Kekuatan penyembuhnya tidaklah kuat, dan kemampuan fisik adalah spesialisnya. Dia hidup di dalam hutan, posisi yang paling jauh jaraknya dengan desa sekaligus tempat yang paling dekat dengan Kekkai.

Kira-kira ... sudah 8 tahun lamanya ia disini. Menutup diri akan dunia, merenungkan segala yang telah terjadi, dan menyalahkan dirinya akan kondisi desanya. Jika saja ia memiliki kemampuan penyembuh seperti Ristil-sama, warga desanya pasti bisa diselamatkan. Jika saja dia tidak melawan _mereka,_ desanya tidak mungkin dikutuk. Jika saja ... dia tidak pernah lahir ke dunia, semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi ...

Semua yang telah terjadi adalah kesalahannya, semua ini salahnya, karenanya lah seluruh penduduk desa mati, karena dia desanya di kutuk.

"..."

"Raviel-sama pasti sangat kecewa..."

Bahkan untuk melihat wajah orang yang menjadi majikannya ia tidak sanggup, rasa malu dan frustasi memenuhi dirinya, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, setelah semua yang telah terjadi, ia sudah kehilangan muka dihadapan Raviel.

Meskipun berlawanan dengan hatinya, Shion hanya berharap kalau sosok majikan-nya tersebut tidak pernah datang menemuinya. Ia takut, takut melihat betapa kecewanya lelaki yang dulu pernah menginap di rumahnya itu.

Cukup dengan semua senyum tentram di wajah warga desa ketika mati, ia tidak ingin melihat lebih dari itu. Semakin ia teringat dengan ucapan mereka, semakin rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya.

 **Greb**

 **Cprat! Cprat! Cprat!**

"Dasar bodoh."

Batu yang Shion lempar memantul beberapa kali pada permukaan sungai.

Shion frustasi. Kebimbangan memenuhi dirinya. ia memang berkata tidak ingin bertemu lagidengan majikannya, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya terdapat kerinduan. Rasa rindu yang bisa meledak kapan saja dalam tangisan kesedihan.

Ia ingin bertemu dengannya, berpetualangan seperti dulu, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi .. apa dirinya yang sekarang pantas? Setelah apa yang terjadi ...

"Jadi benar, kau ada disini."

 **Deg!**

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, sebuah suara bariton khas mengagetkannya. Ia tidak terkejut kalau ada beberapa orang yang bisa lolos dari kemampuan pelacaknya, itu wajar karena kemampuannya masih memiliki kelemahan. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi ... Shion sangat familiar dengan suara ini.

Bahkan setelah puluhan berlalu ia tidak akan pernah lupa, nada dan intonasinya tidak banyak berubah. Kecuali adanya perasaan hidup di ucapannya.

Shion menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok majikannya dalam balutan pakaian kasual. Begitu elegan dan berkarisma, sangat kontras dengan keadaan sekitar yang merupakan hutan. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Fakta kalau dia ada disini malah lebih penting sekarang ini.

"Ra-Raviel-sama?"

"Hn." Pemuda itu menanggapinya kalem.

Sebuah perasaan bahagia meluap di hati Shion, ia ingin melompat, memeluk erat sosok di hadapannya tanpa pernah melepaskannya. Ia sangat ingin melepaskan semua perasaannya, menghancurkan topeng kemunafikannya dan menjadi sosok yang di inginkan. Tapi ...

"... kenapa Raviel-sama ... kemari?"

"Menemuimu." Balas Naruto.

"Raviel-sama pasti sudah mendengarnya ..."

Cerita tentang betapa tidak bergunanya Shion.

"Hn."

Shion menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah poni. Ia menggigit bibirnya frustasi dan meremas tangannya erat. " .. lalu ... lalu kenapa?"

Kenapa ia datang kesini? Setelah semua yang terjadi, apakah tuannya datang kesini untuk menertawakannya, mengejeknya atas pemikirannya yang pendek, dan akhirnya meninggalkannya seperti sampah.

"Kau familiarku."

Benar, ia adalah familiarnya. Budak yang harus selalu menuruti perkataan majikannya. Lalu kenapa? Apa alasan itu sudah cukup untuk membawanya kemari? Melihat sosok gagal karena idealis naive-nya?

Shion mengangkat wajahnya penuh kesakitan. "KALAU BEGITU LEPASKAN SAJA KONTRAKNYA!" Ia berteriak keras, sangat keras sampai Shion sendiri tidak percaya telah melakukannya.

 **Deg!**

Ia membeku, tubuhnya merinding karena energi yang menyesakkan. Wajahnya menjadi pucat, dan iris violetnya kini berubah sempurna menjadi merah darah. Padahal area sekitarnya masih sama, tidak ada satu hal pun yang berubah. Lalu darimana datangnya kekuatan yang membuatnya kehilangan nafas?

"Jangan pernah mengatakannya lagi, atau aku akan sangat marah."

Shion menatap lurus Naruto, wajahnya masih tetap datar namun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia sedih, sekaligus marah. Shion tidak bisa membedakan keduanya, ekspresi tuannya selalu sulit untuk di terjemahkan.

 **Tap!**

"Jangan mendekat!"

 **Tap!**

"Aku mohon."

Naruto terus mendekat, mengabaikan tiap kata yang di serukan gadis tersebut. Sementara Shion kelihatan takut. Ia ingin pergi dari sana, menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, ia membeku.

Shion berusaha mati-matian menyuarakan permohonannya. Menunjukkan betapa takutnya ia melihat ekspresi kecewa Naruto. Ia mulai menangis, siap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh majikannya.

 **Greb**

Tapi sebuah pelukanlah yang ia terima, bau harum citrus yang menenangkan masuk ke hidungnya. Perasaan hangat yang sudah terlupakan kini terasa kembali, dan warna kuning yang selalu ia rindukan kini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Hatinya seolah meledak, beban berat yang selama ini ia pikul rasanya sudah melewati batas, dan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dengan tangisannya yang pecah di tengah hutan, Shion melepaskan semuanya. Membiarkan dirinya meleleh akan kehangatan yang ia rindukan.

Chiyo menatap ke langit biru, senyuman merekah di wajah senjanya ketika mendengar suara gadis yang selalu ia kagumi. Ia bersyukur, sesuatu yang menjadi bebannya sudah terlepas. "Akhirnya ..."

.

.

.

 **Dug!**

 **Sresh!**

Naruto jatuh, duduk di permukaan tanah dengan sebuah pohon sebagai sandaran. Ia mengabaikan pakaiannya yang kotor dan membiarkan gadis di pangkuannya itu melakukan hal yang dimau.

Ia mencium bibir Naruto, mengingi bibirnya hingga berdarah, dan meminumnya dalam cara yang ' _tidak senonoh_ '. Lidahnya masuk, menekan bibir Naruto agar tidak melawan balik. Tangannya yang bebas memegang kepala Naruto, membawanya lebih dalam ke ciuman berdarahnya.

Shion menikmatinya, tubuhnya panas akan hasrat yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Ia mendorong tubuhnya lebih dekat, menggesekkan dadanya yang berkenakan pakaian hangat lebih pada Naruto.

Tangannya menjelajah, menyusuri bentuk tubuh Naruto dibalik pakaiannya.

Naruto memutar matanya, ia memang menikmati bagaimana Shion menyerangnya. Tapi ini perkembangan yang terlalu cepat! Dan ia tidak bisa secara langsung menghentikan Shion. Terutama ketika tubuh wanita ini sudah panas.

"Hmmp ... hmmp .. Rav-Raviel-sama."

Tangan Naruto berusaha memegang bahu Shion, mendorongnya, dan melepaskan ciuman ini. Tetapi memang Shion sudah lepas kendali, tangannya dengan cepat memegang lengan Naruto dan membawanya tepat pada dua aset empuk khas milik perempuan.

 **Deg!**

 **Syut! Syut!**

"Akh~!"

Itu spontan!

Semua laki-laki melakukannya!

 _Sudahlah!_

 **Wush!**

"Kya~!"

Naruto balik menyerang, ia mendorong tubuh Shion ke tanah, menimpanya dan mencumbunya layaknya binatang. Ia sedang tidak mood melakukan sex, perkembangan ini terlalu cepat dan mengejutkan Naruto. Dan rasanya dia tahu, kenapa Shion keluar kendali.

"Ugh ... ehmm ... Raviel-sama."

Shion melenguh, tubuhnya panas sekaligus keenakan. Tangannya mencengkram punggung Naruto kuat, melampiaskan perasaan yang melandanya sekarang. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri, memasukkannya dengan paksa ke mulut Shion dan membiarkan Shion menghisap darahnya.

"Ehm ... hmm ... uh hemmm ..."

Rasa manis bagai madu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Shion. Mengalir ke lambung dan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menikmatinya. Sesasi ini begitu kuat dan intens sampai-sampai pikirannya menjadi _blank._

"Ugh.. Raviel-sama ... "

Tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitif, bahkan ketika jemari Naruto menyentuh sekitar daerah _V_ -nya seolah ada listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia melelh, dalam kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Nafas mereka terengah-tengah, terutama Shion. Ia menerima begitu banyak serangan dari Naruto tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Padahal ini kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Momen ini seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang begitu berarti, tapi Shion malah mengubahnya. Ia menjadikan ini sebagai pembalasan—kalau memang bisa di artikan begitu.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin untuk menetralisir sesak nafas yang beberapa saat lalu melanda. Untungnya keadaan sekitar mendukung kondisi mereka, cuaca cerah dengan angin bebau pepohonan berhembus. Merileks-kan tubuh dan pikiran.

"Ma .. Maaf Raviel-sama." Ucap Shion dengan kepala menunduk.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar memalukan, bagaimana mungkin dia melihat tuannya dengan hasrat yang begitu hebat.

Naruto yang berada disebelahnya tidak menoleh, ia menatap lurus pada sungai jernih yang ada di depan sana. "Hm, jangan meminta maaf. Ini kali pertamamu menghisap darah setelah menjadi familiar-ku. Wajar kalau kehilangan kendali."

"Ta-Tapi ..."

"Apa sudah baikan?"

Shion mendongak, menatap lurus iris shafir majikannya dengan sorot mata bersyukur. "Trimakasih Raviel-sama. Tapi semuanya ..."

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, tak peduli seperti apa masa lalumu, dirimu yang sekarang adalah yang terpenting. Bukankah itu yang kau ajarkan padaku?"

Shion tertegun, itu adalah kata-kata yang ia berikan pada Raviel sebelum mereka berpisah. Ia tidak mengira kalau ucapannya tersebut akan membekas pada Naruto, bahkan setelah puluhan berlalu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia juga menanggung dosa besar sekarang, meskipun tidak secara langsung tapi ia tetap ambil bagian dalam meninggalnya seluruh warga desa. Akankah ia tetap menyalahkan semuanya sendiri, atau maju ke depan layaknya Raviel?

Naruto menunduk, melihat kedua tangannya dengan pandangan jijik. "Lagipula dosaku jauh lebih besar darimu."

Dosa Raviel. Shion tidak pernah secara jelas melihat bagaiaman Raviel melakukan semua kejahatan itu. Karena pada saat mereka bertemu, sikap Raviel tidak sejahat yang ia dengar. Sosoknya memang terkesan dingin dan jarang bicara, tapi memiliki hati yang baik. Terbukti dari seberapa banyak ia menyelamatkan Shion dan orang-orang sekitar. Kadang ia juga membantu warga yang kesulitan, entah itu dalam obat-obatan ataupun masalah lainnya. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana sifat Raviel.

Tapi ia selalu menyangkal, berkata bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah demi keuntungannya sendiri.

"Raviel-sama! Itu dirimu yang dulu, bukan sekarang." Balas Shion tegas, mengabaikan ucapan sebelumnya.

Naruto tersenyum, bahkan setelah puluhan tahun berlalu ia tetap menyukai bagaimana Shion menyangkalnya. Itu membawanya pada perasaan nostalgia dan menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu kita ada di posisi yang sama, lagipula aku yakin kalau penduduk desa juga tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Raviel-sama."

 **Set! Set!**

Naruto berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan mengelap jemarinya yang basah akibat cairan bening. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya ia menoleh pada Shion, pakaiannya sudah rapi dan wajahnya tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Itu bagus, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tertekan seperti tadi.

"Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat setelah apa yang terjadi, tapi namaku sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ku perintahkan kau untuk tidak memanggilku dengan honorofik yang formal lagi."

"Tapi itu ..."

"Di mata manusia biasa kita ini semumuran, kalau kau memanggilku dengan honorofik yang begitu formal. Bukannya akan sangat aneh. Jadi mulai saat ini bersikap biasalah padaku, meskipun kau familiar-ku."

Shion mengangguk, "Baik! Tapi ... kenapa ' _Naruto_ '?"

"Jangan banyak komentar."

Semua orang juga sama ketika mendengar namanya, kesan pertama yang mereka dapat (bagi yang tahu) pasti toping ramen. Dan Raviel mengakuinya, ia mulai memakai nama tersebut saat tukang ramen menanyainya. Alhasil, karena tidak banyak bahan yang ia dapat, pandangannya tertuju pada toping ramennya.

Konyol?

Siapa yang peduli.

"Tapi Naruto-sama, bagaimana caranya kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Sebelum menjawabnya, aku juga punya pertanyaan untukmu. Sudah berapa lama desa terabaikan?"

"Eh, Uhm ..." Shion nampak berpikir, "Sejak tahun 56, wabah yang menyebar begitu mematikan. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa orang, tapi satu bulan berikutnya mereka juga meninggal."

 _Begitu._

Selain keanehan yang berasal dari kekkai, Naruto juga mendapatkan kesan yang sama pada cerita Chiyo. Beberapa bagiannya terasa janggal dan tidak relevan, tetapi dengan jawaban Shion, semuanya menjadi jelas. Yah~ mungkin ada baiknya kalau hal tersebut tetap menjadi rahasia.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hn."

"Itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan."

"Terlalu rumit, kau tidak akan paham."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Artinya kau baka."

"!?"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana kau tahu aku baka? Eh-Bukan .. bukan begitu, maksudku adalah ... ini sudah puluhan tahun berlalu, kemampuan sihirku dan pikiranku sudah tumbuh pesat."

"Ya-ya-ya, kau sangat pintar. Sekarang kita pergi, bulan april kau akan masuk sekolah."

"Uh! Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak ada yang tiba-tiba. Ini bulan desember, kau masih punya 4 bulan untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-san? Apa akan masuk sekolah juga?"

"Hn."

Wajah Shion berubah senang. "Artinya kita bisa satu kelas, ini sangat bagus."

"Tidak, aku masuk pertengahan januari. Setelah liburan musim dingin selesai."

Shion mengerjapkan matanya, "EEEEEEEEEH!?"

"Tapi aku akan mampir ke kelasmu, beberapa kali dalam seminggu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa sedikit sekali?"

"Jangan protes."

"Hmm ya sudahlah ..." Shion keliahatannya ingat akan sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Kekkai-nya?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudah hilang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi.

Shion mengekor dibelakangnya dengan tanda tanya di kepala. Sepertinya beberapa menit lalu kekkai masih aktif, bahkan ketika ia menghisap darah tuannya secara tidak sengaja melirik ke sungai. Kekkai-nya masih disana. lalu bagaimana cara Naruto menghilangkannya? Apa mungkin dia tidak sendiri? Apa tuannya memiliki familiar lain selain dirinya?

 _Tidak._

Kalau itu benar maka saingannya akan bertambah. Dan pada akhirnya Shion pun menanyai tuannya tanpa henti, meminta penjelasan sejelas mungkin sampai akar-akarnya. Ia bahkan tak jarang memotong ucapan Naruto, menekan pemuda dengan surai pirang itu pada kondisi dimana ia menjadi tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memelukmu." Rengek Shion layaknya anak kecil.

Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin. **"Jangan sentuh aku, cukup tadi saja aku mentolerir tindakanmu."**

Shion membeku, rasanya sifat Naruto sedikit berubah sejak mereka berpisah. Kalau dulu dia akan berkata pada Shion ' _Lakukan sesukamu_ ' tanpa mempedulikannya. Yah, dulu pun Shion tidak semanja ini. Bahkan untuk memegang tangan Naruto saja memerlukan banyak keberanian. Tapi sekarang ... setelah banyak hal menyakitkan yang ia lalui, ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa dulu ... dimana kedua orang tuanya masih sangat menyayanginya.

Ayah yang selalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan ibu yang memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. Itu kenangan yang sangat indah. Tapi sekarang ... tidak ada lagi yang memberikannya kasih sayang, dan hanya Naruto yang menjadi keluarganya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendecih, "Kita hanya akan berpegangan tangan, tidak lebih." Ucapnya secara mendadak.

Ekspresi Shion berubah senang, ia sesegera mungkin menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto. Berdiri di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya seolah enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Ummm, Naruto-san ... kau masih ingat Chiyo tidak? Dia dulu anak kecil yang mengidolakanmu."

"Hn."

"Sebelum meninggal, dia selalu percaya kau akan datang. Jika saja dia melihatmu sekarang, Chiyo pasti akan sangat senang."

"Hn."

Shion terus bercerita, menceritakan kenangan para warga desa yang begitu mengharapkan kedatangan Naruto. Bukan untuk menjadi pengelamat, tapi sebagai penawar ... mereka hanya ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali, mengungkapkan seberapa berterimakasihnya mereka atas tindakan Naruto menyelamatkan desanya dulu.

Seiring dengan kepergian dua ras bukan manusia tersebut, angin sejuk pedesaan berhembus pelan. Melewati jalanan sepi berumput, sungai kecil dengan jembatan kayu sebagai penghubung, dan pemakaman umum dengan salah satu batu nisan bertuliskan

 _Akasuna Chiyo._

 _Lahir : xx Februari 1876_

 _Meninggal : xx November 1956_

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Balik lagi dengan Author di cerita absurd ini. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan trimakasih bagi kamu-kamu yang mereview chapter sebelumnya, Trimakasih!

Sekarang jawaban atas pertanyaan di chapter kemarin. Ras Naruto apa? Jawabannya adalah Vampire, namun disini Naruto bukan vampire biasa. dia ada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari lainnya. Lalu tentang Shion, dia dulunya adalah manusia. Tapi setelah sebuah insiden ia mati, lalu Naruto merubahnya menjadi familiar-nya.

 **By the way, Familiar itu apa sih?**

Mungkin beberapa orang sudah tahu apa itu familiar, jika masih ingat Season 1 dari serial Highschool DxD. Semacam iblis yang di kontrak.

Tapi milik Naruto ini berbeda. Dia tidak mengkontrak iblis, melainkan menghidupkannya kembali dengan sedikit bagian tubuh targetnya (DNA) . Mereka yang dihidupkan dengan cara ini akan kehilangan kesadaran (gak punya pikiran) dan menjadi budak absolute milik Naruto.

Tapi ada beberapa kasus (super) langka dimana kesadaran mereka bisa kembali. Dan Shion adalah salah satunya.

Oh iya, membuat familir itu memiliki 3 metode. Salah satunya adalah seperti yang saya jelaskan di atas (mirip Edo Tensei), kedua ialah dengan membiarkan seseorang meminum darah vampir (yang meminumnya akan menjadi pengikut si pemilik darah), dan yang ketika yakni menggigit dan meminum darahnya (Hanya berlaku bagi keturunan murni).

 **Kekuatan Naruto itu apa aja sih?**

Sampai saat ini baru dua yang bisa saya berikan.

Pertama adalah **Rebirt** , kemampuan untuk menciptakan familiar dengan menggunakan metode pertama. Pada saat ini Naruto punya 2 familiar unhuman, dan 1 human (Shion).

Kedua ialah **Kempuan mata—Hypnotis,** seperti namanya ini adalah kemampuan yang membuat Naruto bisa menghypnotis siapapun yang melihat matanya. Sebenarnya Naruto punya kemampuan mata lainnya, tetapi harus saya rahasiakan sampai saatnya tiba.

 **Pertanyaan.**

Apa ekspetasimu tentang kekuatan Naruto sebagai vampir?

PS : List kemampuan untuk Naruto yang saya punya saat ini hanya 4, termasuk yang sudah dijelaskan di atas.

 **Ok, sampai jumpa lagi dilain kesempatan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Way of Life.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, , dll.

Summary :

Ketika membuka matanya hanya kegelapan malam yang menyambut. Semuanya tetap sama tanpa ada yang berubah, begitulah pikirnya. Tapi sebuah angin segar menghampirinya bersama sosok yang tidak pernah terduga, dan itu merubahnya.

Chapter 3 : Apa kau bangsawan?

* * *

Suasana perkotaan. Jalanan yang ramai akan pejalan kaki, bangunan-bangunan tinggi menantang langit, kendaraan-kendaraan aneh sekaligus menarik, dan udara panas yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Bercampur antara kagum dan perasaan gugup, Shion melihat sekeliling. Ini adalah tempat yang mereka sebut _kota_. Tempat dimana siang dan malam bukanlah hal yang berbeda, tempat orang mengadu nasip, dan tempat dimana kejahatan bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Ini lebih dari apa yang diharapkan.

Selama ini ia hanya hidup di desanya, segala hal yang ia tahu hanya berkisar pada desanya. Tempatnya bermain, berinteraksi, orang-orangnya, dan suasananya. Bahkan jika kau bertanya padanya tentang tanaman disana, mungkin Shion bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Maka tak mengherankan, menghadapi perubahan suasana yang begitu ekstrim membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi anehnya. Ia kagum, sekaligus heran.

Banyak hal yang membuatnya kebingungan, seperti kendaraan besi yang bergerak sendiri, kenapa orang-orang berbicara sendiri tanpa ada lawan bicara, atau betapa anehnya ketika orang melihatnya.

Memangnya penampilan Shion kenapa? Ia hanya memakai pakaian sehari-harinya. Tank top putih tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan sedikit bagian perutnya, sebuah jaket usang berwarna kuning pucat, dan celana merah sepanjang lutut (Pakaian Shion di Naruto Movie). Tidak ada yang aneh bukan?

Entah bagaimana Shion tidak memahaminya, pakaiannya memang tidak aneh .. tunggu, itu benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana pun orang melihatnya, Shion terlihat seperti seorang cosplay. Dengan pakaian desa khas di anime-anime jadul, serta rambut kuning pucat yang notebenya tidak dimiliki oleh orang jepang (Realitanya orang jepang rambutnya itu hitam, sedikit yang blonde. Palingan yang darah campuran bule). Tidak mungkin ada orang yang berpikir itu normal.

Seperti kata pepatah, ketidak tahuan adalah berkah.

Shion tidak ambil pusing dan terus berjalan di sisi Naruto. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat dan Naruto membalasnya. Mereka terus berjalan dengan berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari Shion, ' _Naruto-san, besi yang bisa berjalan itu apa?_ ' ' _Apa bangunan ini istana?_ ' ' _orang yang memakai seragam aneh itu siapa?_ ' ' _Kenapa di jalan ada garis putih?_ ' ' _Woah lihat! Ada burung super besar!_ '

Shion terus menanyakan hal-hal yang ada di kepalanya. Berteriak keras dan kadang bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Orang-orang yang melihatnya menganggap Shion menyedihkan dan kasihan pada pemuda _fashionable_ di sampingnya. Tapi kedua sosok itu tidak mempedulikannya, mereka sudah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya. Sedikit omong kosong dari makhluk yang bisa saja mati 1 menit kemudian tidak akan pernah membuat mereka peduli.

Karena itu pula, Naruto dengan nafas dalam menjawab tiap pertanyaan dari Shion. Walau pun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu konyol dan terkesan ' _kampungan_ '. Ia tetap menjawabnya, memaklumi betapa kurangnya pengetahuan Shion akan dunia.

Lagipula, ini bisa menjadi ajang bagi Shion untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang berbeda dari desanya. Semakin cepat ia memahaminya, maka akan semakin mudah bagi Naruto ke depannya.

.

 **Shion Pov.**

Halo, disini Shion. Aku ingin memperkenalkan sedikit tentang diriku dan beberapa kisah di kehidupanku.

Dulu, setidaknya pada tahun 1876 aku adalah seorang gadis desa biasa dengan kehidupan yang damai. Karena desa kami ini termasuk bagian yang sulit di jangkau oleh kekaisaran, kami bisa hidup dengan tentram disini tanpa khawatir adanya penarikan pajak dari pemerintah.

Namun semuanya tidak selalu berjalan lancar, meskipun kami tidak di ganggu oleh berbagai peraturan dari Kaisar. Desa ini punya masalah sendiri, yakni intensitas _monster_ yang tidak normal. Kami melakukan segala hal yang bisa dilakukan. Berlatih menggunakan senjata, mempelajari bagaimana membunuh _monster-monster_ dengan air suci kuil, dan membuat benteng-benteng seadanya di sekitar desa.

Tapi tidak berhasil, _monster_ ini lebih buruk dari apa yang kami kira. Mereka menyerang desa kami, menterror seluruh penduduk akan kematian, lalu menumbuhkan keputus asaan yang berkepanjangan.

Kemudian suatu hari, biksu kuil mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit di percaya.

" _Mereka adalah kiriman sang dewa untuk menghukum kita, satu-satunya jalan untuk selamat adalah semua ini adalah mengorbankan satu warga tiap bulannya kepada iblis-iblis ini. jika dewa sudah memaafkan kita, mereka akan menghilangkan keberadaan para iblis."_

Seorang warga tidak bisa menerimanya, ia menanyakan hal yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang " _Memangnya apa yang telah kita lakukan sampai dewa marah pada desa ini?_ "

" _Disaat dunia tengah ada di keputus asaan, kita malah hidup damai disini."_

Itu omong kosong, tidak mungkin hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Kami hidup damai karena kerja keras semua orang, kami membangun rumah, membuat ladang, menanam sayuran, menternakkan kambing, dan kami bahkan memberikan persembahan pada dewa ketika musim panen tiba.

Lalu kenapa dewa itu marah? Apa dia menganggap kehidupan damai kami ini tidak adil bagi yang lainnya? Ini bekat kerja keras kami semua, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Semua orang tidak mempercayai ucapan biksu sesat tersebut, semuanya mengucilkan dia, dan menganggap apa yang di ajarkannya adalah salah. Tapi keadaan semakin diluar kendali, para _monster_ semakin gencar menyerang desa. Tak lama berselang, sawah-sawah kami hancur, ternak-ternak kami mati, dan rumah-rumah hancur. Di dorongkan oleh teror yang bekepanjangan, dewan desa mengikuti saran sang biksu.

Mereka mengorbankan 1 warga tiap bulannya sebagai ganti atas nyawa yang lain. Tentu saja, tiap korbannya menolak untuk di korbankan. Tetapi keadaan semakin mendesak, dan pemikiran seperti ' _Mengorbankan 1 orang demi yang lainnya_ ' pun di tanamkan pada kepala kami.

Waktu terus berlalu, kehidupan mulai membaik meskipun serangan kerap kali terjadi. hingga pada akhirnya, salah satu temanku menjadi korban selanjutnya. Namanya adalah Akasuna Chiyo, dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku dan memiliki kepribadian yang penakut. Ketika mendengar kabar kalau dialah korban selanjutnya, selama malam harinya ia menangis, meminta tolong pada kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak di korbankan.

Tapi kepentingan pribadi tidak bisa di utamakan, semua ini demi kelangsungan penduduk desa yang lain. Seseorang harus di korbankan!

Dengan isakan tangis dari kedua orang tuanya, Chiyo masuk ke dalam hutan. Tempat dimana para iblis itu bermukim. Dan aku bersamanya, mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat lain untuk hidup.

Sedari dulu aku tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang biksu itu katakan. Mana mungkin aku mau mempercayai ucapannya, demi kehidupanku yang damai, aku harus mengorbankan sahabatku. Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kami berdua lari, melewati hutan dengan berbagai suara aneh dibelakangku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu dan tidak ingin tahu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa Chiyo sejauh mungkin dari sini. Masalah bagaimana penduduk desa merespon itu pikirkan belakangan saja.

Tepat dimalam yang tersinari bulan itu aku bertemu dengannya, surai pirangnya panjang dengan angin yang bertiup pelan membelainya, dan iris biru kelam yang penuh akan kebencian. Dia berdiri disana, di bawah pantulan sinar rembulan, dan di antara rimbunnya pepohonan.

Sosok yang pada saat itu menarik segala perhatianku, ya ... itu adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ...

"... –on."

"Shion!"

"Eh?"

Tersentak akibat teriakan kecil dari Naruto, aku kembali ke kenyataan. Sepertinya dari tadi Naruto-san terus berbicara padaku tentang berbagai hal, dan aku malah larut ke pikiranku sendiri. Ugh ... sangat tidak sopan.

"Berhentilah bermimpi di siang hari, apa kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan?"

"Ah ya. Aku mendengarnya kok."

Maafkan aku Naruto-san! Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya. Sangat yakin."

"Baik, kalau ada pertanyaan jangan sungkan menanyaiku."

Naruto-san memerikan sebuah benda persegi padaku. Aku melihatnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Lalu tiba-tiba, di dalam sana muncul seseorang!

" _Hari ini kita akan mulai dari dasarnya, yakni bagaimana caranya untuk menghitung ..."_

"!?"

Aku sangat terkejut, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam benda sekecil ini. Lupakan tentang ular super cepat yang kami naiki, orang yang masuk ke benda sekecil ini bahkan lebih menganggumkan lagi.

 **POV End.**

* * *

Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan seksama. Selama beberapa waktu pikirannya selalu tidak nyaman. Sejak ia berjalan di kota, sampai menaiki kereta. Perasaan itu semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu. Untuk sekarang dia tidak memberitahukannya pada Shion, ia memilih untuk tidak mengikut sertakan familiar kesay— human satu-satunya ke dalam hal yang nantinya berujung merepotkan.

Memperhatikan seberapa baik mereka menyamarkan keadaan, _mungkinkah slayer?_

 _Slayer,_ atau lebih dikenal dengan nama _Vampire slayer._ Mereka adalah sebuah organisasi bawah tanah yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk memburu para vampire seperti Naruto dan Shion. Mengalami latihan yang keras untuk menempa pikiran dan tubuh, kemampuan mereka adalah hal yang merepotkan bagi seorang vampire. Pergerakan, bunyi, hawa keberadaan, aksi, dan rencana mereka seolah dibuat hanya untuk melawan kemampuan kusus dari vampire. Semua itu ... kelihatannya tidak akan berpengaruh pada Naruto.

Tapi kelihatannya, target mereka bukanlah Naruto / Shion.

Memahami keadaannya.

Tepat ketika suasana menjadi sangat sunyi, dari gerbong belakang dan depan muncul 2 orang dengan pakaian normal. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata dengan bahan yang sangat Naruto benci, yakni perak. Tujuan mereka tentu saja, membunuh vampire. Tapi taretnya bukan Naruto / Shion, melainkan seseorang yang yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tertutup, ia memakai celana jeans panjang, dan sweater berhodi.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _Low-class, eh?_

Orang-orang bersenjata itu berlari layaknya di film-film aksi, siap membunuh si vampire dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Gerakan yang mendadak itu diketahui oleh sang Vampire. Ia berdiri, mencoba lari dengan menembus _slayer_ yang datang dari arah gerbong belakang.

Tapi seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, pemuda berambut blonde dengan iris biru tajam. Tangannya yang pucat memegang bahu si Vampire, menyuruhnya duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa disini? Kenapa mengikutiku?"

Normalnya vampire tidak keluar pada siang hari, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu aktifnya di malam hari layaknya kelelawar. Memang ada kasus dimana beberapa vampire bisa berjalan di bawah matahari dengan bebas, tapi itu sangat jarang. Dan vampir yang ada di hadapan Naruto bukanlah salah satunya.

Vampir tersebut tak langsung menjawab, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Memperhatikan keadaan yang semakin gawat dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi, orang-orang yang mengejarnya ... sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka tidur di kursi penumpang layaknya pengguna jasa trasnportasi lainnya.

Ia bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana orang di hadapannya ini melakukannya? Dan sejak kapan?

Dirasanya itu hanya membuang waktu, ia beralih fokus pada orang yang sedari tadi ia ikuti.

"Apakah anda bangsawan?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran dengan apa yang di tanyakan vampir di hadapannya. Bangsawan? Bangsawan apa? Setau-nya hanya beberapa negara yang masih menggunakan sistem _bangsawan_. Jika itu yang dimaksudkan vampir ini, maka jelas Naruto bukan bangsawan. Tapi dia juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, maksud bangsawan disini bukanlah merujuk pada gelar yang diberikan oleh ratu / raja suatu negara. Tapi sesuatu yang lain ...

"Apa kau pernah melihat bangsawan sepertiku?"

Vampir itu nampak menimang-nimang saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak ada bangsawan seperti Naruto. Mereka yang berada pada posisi garis murni tidaklah sudi ada di antara manusia, mahkluk rendahan yang tidak lebih dari seekor ternak. Tapi ada hal yang sangat membedakan Naruto dan _mereka._

Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang di temui dari seorang vampir.

"Tidak, tidak ada ..."

"Kalau begitu enyahlah."

"Tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, bunyi kereta yang melaju di jalurnya kini menghilang. Orang-orang mendadak menjadi diam, semuanya terpaku di tempatnya seolah dirinya tak lebih dari seorang patung. Bahkan ketika si vampir melihat keluar jendela, burung yang terbang pun menjadi diam. Mereka terdiam disana, seolah waktu berhenti berjalan dan semua makhluk hanya terpaku.

Si Vamppir melihat sekeliling, yang bisa bergerak hanyalah mereka berdua. Pemuda blonde di hadapannya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk di kursi sebrang si Vampir.

Vampir itu kelihatan bingung, ia melihat Naruto dengan mata yang penuh akan pertanyaan. "I .. ini."

"Anggap saja ini ilusi, sekarang bicaralah."

Vampir itu diam sesaat, kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran baginya. Ia juga tidak bernai berbohong. Sosok di hadapannya terus menatapnya inten dari iris blue shafir-nya, seolah bisa membedakan mana yang kebohongan dan kebenaran.

Ia menceritakan semuanya seolah Naruto akan benar-benar menolongnya, ia memang ceroboh kalau sampai terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru ditemuinya ini. tapi dia sudah putus asa, ia tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kemana lagi. Yang bisa mengatasi ini semua bukan seorang _low-class_ vampir sepertinya, melainkan mereka yang ada di golongan bangsawan. Dan pihak Rumania tidak mungkin mendengarkannya, mereka punya masalahnya sendiri sampai tidak bisa di temui.

"Di stasiun berikutnya, terdapat desa kecil dan terisolasi. Penduduknya adalah manusia biasa, mereka juga yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku ketika terjadi serangan oleh para _slayer_. Tapi para _slayer_ itu mengetahui keberadaanku. Mereka memburuku, menjadikan seluruh desa sebagai sandra agar aku menyerahkan diri, dan berjanji akan membunuh satu orang tiap harinya jika aku tidak datang."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Eh!?" Vampir itu mendongak, menatap lurus iris shafir di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan nyawamu dan seluruh desa bisa selamat."

"Bukan begitu .. aku ... aku .."

"Jangan menggap dirimu yang paling penting. Vampir memiliki masa hidup yang lebih panjang dari manusia. Kalau kau bahkan masih berpikir manusia adalah ternak, maka lebih baik urungkan niatmu menyelamat mereka."

* * *

 **Some Vampir Pov.**

Bukan begitu, aku tidak bermaksud menjadikan manusia sebagai makanan. Aku hanya ingin menolong mereka, aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka, dan aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Bukan maksudku untuk menjadi pengecut dan tidak tahu tempat.

Aku hanyalah vampir rendahan yang meminum darah hewan. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku selain kemampuan fisikku yang di atas manusia biasa. Aku menyadari itu, bahkan di antara vampir lainnya aku adalah yang terendah. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku berlatih, batas kemampuanku hanyalah ini ... tidak lebih dari _low-class._

Mangkanya aku meminta bantuan bangsawan, yokai, bahkan iblis. Tapi semuanya menolak bahkan sebelum aku bicara.

Mereka adalah ras berpengaruh dengan kekuatan yang tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi untuk ikut campur urusan mahkluk rendahan sepertiku dan para manusia. Bisa saja perang besar terjadi lagi.

Aku tahu itu, sangat tahu betapa mengerikannya perang.

"Aku ..."

Tidak, bahkan mengucapkan kalimat dengan jelas saja aku tidak bisa. Kekuatanku hilang saat bertatapan lurus dengan matanya. Ada apa dengan Vampir ini? apa yang dia lakukan? Padahal aku harus menyelamatkan mereka ...

Siaaal!

Aku menunduk frustasi. Ini benar-benar sangat bodoh!

Yang mereka inginkan adalah nyawaku, nyawa seorang vampir rendahan ... baik, kalau mereka hanya menginginkan nyawaku maka akan kuberikan semuanya. Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi!

"..."

Aku berdiri, membungkuk pada orang dihadapanku dalam maksud untuk berpisah sekaligus berterimakasih karena sudah mengalahkan orang-orang yang mengejarku. Dari sini sebaiknya aku melompat supaya para _slayer_ tidak menghalangi.

Oh ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya. Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku menanyakannya?

"..."

Sepertinya tidak perlu, melihat matanya yang dingin seolah memberikan tanda supaya aku cepat menyingkir dari hadapannya. Baiklah! Memangnya siapa yang peduli.

 **Sreeet! Set! Step! Wussh!**

Aku keluar melalui pintu kereta yang kubuka paksa, kemudian melompati bangunan-bangunan tinggi pencakar langit secepat mungkin. Keadaan sekitar mulai kembali normal, tidak seperti tadi dimana semuanya diam bagaikan batu. Sihir vampir tadi kelihatannya sudah lepas dariku, baguslah. Meskipun beberapa orang mungkin melihatku, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Toh sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

Tidak sampai setengah jam aku sampai di gerbang utama desa. Keadaannya porak poranda. Bangunan-bangunan yang hangus terbakar api, bau darah yang berasal dari sekeliling desa, dan beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan di jalan. Tidak manusiawi, bahkan pada sesamanya.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh para bangsawan itu, manusia adalah ternak rakus yang memakan segalanya bahkan sesamanya. Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa bangsawan tidak sudi berurusan dengan manusia. Mereka memang benar-benar hina. Membunuh sesamanya hanya agar tujuannya terpenuhi, dengan ini saja aku menjadi bingung untuk menyebutkan siapa monster-nya disini.

Kami para Vampir memang makluk terkutuk yang merupakan jelmaan iblis. Tapi bukan berarti kami memakan sesama. Meskipun kadang kami saling bermusuhan, tapi keinginan kami tetaplah sama yakni meminum darah. Bahkan sekarang pun vampir sudah mulai mengubah cara mereka mengkonsumsi darah, dari menghisap darah manusia sampai habis menjadi darah sintesis yang umumnya di distribusikan secara berkala di Rumania.

Perkembangan zaman.

Tetapi, masih ada vampir yang belum (atau tidak) tahu tentang hal ini. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap memakai cara lama seperti meminum darah hewan / manusia. Sedangkan aku sendiri adalah adalah pengecualian di antara semua itu, eksistensiku dibuat bukanlah melalui sistem keturunan seperti vampir pada umumnya. Aku adalah salah satu hal terlarang yang umumnya menjadi hal tabu bagi seorang vampir.

 _Familiar._

Dihidupkan kembali sebagai eksistensi yang mengabdi pada keabadian, tuanku memberikan kesempatan kedua setelah kematianku sebagai manusia. Beliau merawatku dengan sangat baik hingga ajal menjemputnya. Ya, aku adalah seorang familiar. Eksistensi terkutuk dari semua vampir yang ada.

Oleh sebabnya, ketika tuanku meninggal aku segera di usir dari Rumania tanpa dibelaki apapun. Keadaanpun semakin buruk dengan tidak adanya asupan darah dari tuanku, kekuatan sejatiku semakin menurun hingga pada akhirnya menjadi yang terlemah di antara semuanya. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, kekuatanmu memang tidak akan pernah kembali bahkan setelah meminum lautan penuh darah.

Dan lagi ... tidak mungkin ada vampir yang mau membuat kontrak _familiar_.

Selain karena memerlukan pengisian sihir yang berkala, cara ini terkesan rumit. Tujuan sesungguhnya dari kontrak _familiar_ adalah menambah keturunan / keluarga. Karena pada zaman dulu manusia masih lah sangat sedikit dan terus saja diburu oleh para leluhur. Mereka menjadikan manusia yang telah mati sebagai bawahannya, terus berlanjut hingga pada akhirnya jumlah manusia melewati jumlah total para vampir.

Dan sekarang ... pernikahan atau perkawinan antar ras menjadi terobosan yang sesuai. Meskipun memerlukan waktu 9 bulan untuk melihat hasilnya, tetapi hal itu sepadan. Mereka bisa membuat individu yang kuat dengan praktis. Dengan begitu maka kontrak _familiar_ pun ditiadakan dan dilarang.

Aku adalah _familiar_ terakhir.

 _Seperti dugaanku, para penduduk dikumpulkan jadi satu._

Tepat di depan banunan paling besar yang dimiliki desa ini, para penduduk di ikat. Mereka saling berhimpitan dengan wajah yang kelihatan lemas, sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh para _slayer_ , mereka memakai perlengkapan siap tempur dengan senjata-senjata khas pembunuh vampir. Pedang perak, trisula, rantai, bahkan pistol dengan peluru perak.

 _Tidak ada cara lain._

Dengan menarik hoodi-ku ke depan, aku mulai berjalan mendekat. Memperhatikan ekspresi para warga yang mencoba untuk memperingakitu agar tidak mendekat.

" _Trimakasih ... trimakasih karena sudah peduli padaku._ "

Satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa selamat adalah dengan mengorbankan nyawaku. Jika tuanku melihat, mungkin dia akan kecewa karena aku membuang hidupku untuk para manusia. Tidak- tidak apa-apa, ini keputusanku sendiri, tuan pasti mengerti.

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

"Oh, lihatlah siapa yang datang? Sang bintang akhirnya turun ke panggung." Ucap seseorang dengan setelan jas hitam.

"Baron." Ujarku pelan.

Pria dengan tubuh tinggi mencapai 2 meter itu menyeringai, ekspresinya mengerikan dengan kepala botak tanpa sehelai rambut.

"Kau sangat lama Tayuya? Bagaimana? Apa mereka .. kaum rendahanmu akan datang kesini? Aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mencari bantuan. Tapi hey ... kau datang kesini sendirian."

Aku membeku, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh ya, kau belum mengenal kami—para _slayer_ dengan baik rupanya. Kau tahu? Kami semua ini punya hobi yang aneh berkat latihan dari asosiasi."

Baron mengangkat pistolnya, lalu menembakkannya tepat di kepala salah seorang penduduk.

 **Bang!**

"Yakni berburu dan ... membunuh. Bagaimana vampir?"

Aku menggeram marah. Kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Bahkan setelah membunuh begitu banyak manusia dia tetap berniat melanjutnyannya, bahkan setelah aku ada di hadapannya. Sial. Apa yang barusan ia katakan, membunuh? Baik, akan kubunuh kau agar mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang kau bunuh.

Aku melesat dengan kekuatan penuh hingga tanah yang kupijak hancur karena daya dorongnya. Tanganku berayun, menghimpun tenaga vampir di cakar-cakarku, aku berniat menghabisisnya dengan mengoyak lehernya.

 **Prat!**

Darah berhamburan di udara, menyebar ke sekitar dengan bau anyir yang kental.

"Fufufu ... kau ini terlalu cepat marah vampir."

"Akh!"

Tanganku terpotong dan jatuh tepat di bawah Baron. Aku ingin mengambilnya, namun si Baron sudah menusuk tanganku dengan pedangnya dan menjadikannya sate.

"Vampir dikatakan punya regenerasi yang paling hebat dari makhluk abadi lainnya. Mereka bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dalam sekejap. Bahkan membentuk kembali bagian tubuhnya yang terpotong. Tapi hal tersebut bisa dilakukan hanya jika bagian tubuh tersebut sudah hancur."

Seperti yang dikatakannya, Vampir memang bisa membentuk bagian tubuhnya kembali. Tapi memiliki syarat untuk hancur terlebih dahulu agar bisa di reset. Itu juga yang menjadi kelemahan seorang vampir. Bagaimana jadinya jika bagian tubuh mereka di potong-potong lalu di awetkan?

Tentu, mereka masih hidup tapi tidak bisa beregenerasi karena bagian tubuh yang di potong masih utuh. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah akhir bagianya ... dimana menjadi pajangan adalah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah tahu."

 **Sessssh!**

Tanganku yang menjadi sate tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap, lalu perlahan menghilang menjadi debu dan terbawa angin. Baron yang melihatnya mendesah pelan.

"Haah~ ... kau membuat ini semakin sulit, familiar."

Oh ya, mungkin itu menjadi tujuannya. Karena aku adalah salah satu vampir istimewa (sekaligus terkucilkan), keberadaanku adalah salah satu hal yang menarik untuk di teliti. Siapa tahu? Mereka ingin menciptakan vampir buatan untuk di jadikan anjing pemburu.

Baron berlari ke arahku, menembakkan serangkaian peluru berturut-turut.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Berkat kemampuanku sebagai seorang Vampir, serangan-serangan tadi berhasil aku hindari. Namun Baron tidak membuang waktunya, ketika jarak-nya sudah cukup ia mengayunkan pedang khas jepangnya. Aku berjongkok, menghindari tebasannya dan menendang kakinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

 **Bang!**

Dia begitu tekun, bahkan saat tubuhnya oleh ke tanah bidikannya masih tetap terpaku pada kepalaku. Segera aku menghindari pelurunya dengan gerakkan minimal, lalu merenggut pistolnya kuat.

"Kakk!"

Dia meringis kesakitan ketika cakarku secara tidak sengaja menusuk tangannya. Rasakan itu.

 **Buagh!**

Sayangnya, karena hal tersebut aku lengah. Pandanganku berubah jadi merah dan rasa nyeri yang teramat menyakitkan mendera kepalaku.

 _Ugh ... sakit sekali._

Aku melompat kebelakang, mengelap darah yang jatuh melalui mataku, dan menarik nafas. Tapi lagi, kini bukan hanya Baron yang menyerangku, mereka— _slayer_ semua mengeroyokku. Menyerang dengan saling berkoordinasi layaknya profesional, lalu memojokkanku.

Satu pisau perak mengenai kakiku. Rasanya sangat sakit! Dan aku tidak bisa mencabutnya, _sialan._ Bahkan untuk memegangnya saja sudah membuat tangan serasa terbakar. Kedua tanganku terlilit rantai, membuat gerakanku sangat terbatas. Dan apa pula bau tidak menyenangkan ini?

"Cara kuno memang selalu berguna." Ucap Baron.

 _Bawang?_ Seseorang di antara mereka membawa bawang? Ayolah, bawang tidak akan membunuhku. Benda itu hanya akan mengganggu penciumanku. Ops, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

"Bisa kita akhiri saja? Jika kalian membunuhku, penduduk desa akan selamat bukan?" Tanyaku.

"Rencana awalnya memang begitu," Ujar Baron. "Tapi semenjak kau selemah ini ... maka penduduk desa sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

Aku menyipitkan mataku tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Baron menyeringai, "Penduduk desa adalah sandera, umpan untuk memancingmu, sekaligus perisai untuk keselamatan kami." Ucapnya, "Tapi semenjak kau selemah ini ... membunuh mereka sepertinya tidak masalah."

 **Bang!**

Aku membeku dan mataku membulat, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"HENTIKAN!"

Satu persatu Baron menghabisi nyawa penduduk desa. Ia menembaki mereka layaknya serangga yang perlu dimusnahkan. Tidak ada manusia yang seperti dirinya, ia benar-benar sudah sinting. Tidak, dia tidak sinting ... tapi mereka semua. Para slayer adalah mahkluk sinting yang memiliki hobi membunuh? Apa itu normal?

Beberapa warha menggeliat, mencoba kabur dengan suara menyedihkan penuh keputus asaan. Tapi Baron tetap menembaknya, melubangai tubuhna dengan peluru-peluru perak-nya. Sialan!

"KAU SUDAH MENDAPATKANKU! BIARKAN MEREKA PERGI!" Teriakku sekuatnya.

Baron berbalik, menatapku dengan ekspresi tak berdosa. "Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kalau aku membiarkan mereka hidup itu bisa menjadi masalah bagi organisasi. Mereka akan melaporkan pada polisi dan media masa tentang organisasi kami. Mengeksploitasi segala sesuatu mengenai _slayer,_ hingga pada akhirnya kami kehilangan tugas atas pemusnahan vampir. Tapi tenang saja ... kami tidak akan membunuhmu, karena kau ... kau adalah aset yang berharga."

"Benar-benar hina." Ucapku dingin.

"Kata-kata tidak akan mempan. Kami di didik untuk menjadi pembunuh, mengatasi segala situasi dalam keadaan tenang, dan memastikan pekerjaan berjalan baik. Sedikit cemo'ohan dari vampir rendahan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan kami."

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

 _Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ayolah Tayuya, kau pasti punya sesuatu di kepalamu. Gunakanlah apapun yang ada. Sihir, tenaga, tubuh, apapun itu yang masih tersisa padamu. Bergeraklah tanganku, hancurkan rantai ini. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka.

"GAAAAGGGH!"

"Jangan melawan, rantai ini juga terbuat dari campuran perak."

Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan jika tubuhku hancur karena keganasan perak ini aku tidak akan peduli. Kalian adalah yang terburuk, _slayer_ - _slayer_ biadap. Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua.

"He-Hei!"

 **[First Curse]**

Tubuhku teraliri oleh kekuatan, warna kulitku yang seputih salju kini kian berubah menjadi merah, terus hingga pada akhirnya aku benar-benar menjadi semerah darah. Ototku serasa tumbuh di kedua lenganku, meskipun tidak sebesar milik Baron tapi kelihatan cukup kuat. Pandanganku terasa menghitam, ini pertanda bagus. Momen-momen seperti ini memang yang terbaik, saat siang terasa menjadi malam, dan ketahanan tubuhku bisa menangkal sinar matahari.

 **Pyar!**

"Tidak mungkin, dia menghancurkannya!"

Seorang _slayer_ menyadari perbuatanku. Ia memperingati yang lainnya dengan cepat, dan dalam sekejap mereka menyerangku lagi. Senjata mereka terarah padaku, sedikit banyak mereka tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut seperti ekspetasiku. Majulah kalian.

Kali ini ... kali ini aku tidak akan kalah.

 **[Earth Release: Earth Shaking Palm]**

Gempa kecil tercipta tatkala pukulanku menghantam tanah. Meskipun kekuatannya tidak seberapa, namun orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Senjata mereka menjadi tidak terarah. Ini kesempatanku. Dengan reflek-ku sebagai seorang vampir, tubuhku menghindari tiap serangan yang datang.

 _Satu dua.._

Bugh! Bugh!

Dua orang berhasil aku buat pingsan, sekarang tersisa 4 orang.

 **Bang!**

"Akkh!"

Aku meringis kesakitan. Si Baron itu, bagaimana cara dia melakukannya? Melewati panca indraku sebagai seorang vampir, bahkan menembus area prediksiku.

"Kau ini sangat keras kepala. Kalau ini memang keinginanmu, maka hanya kepalamu yang akan ku bawa."

Baron memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam wadah yang berada di bawah ketiaknya. Ia mengambil pedang dari pinggangnya dan berlari ke arahku. Tubuhnya yang besar dan tegap di penuhi dengan intimidasi yang tidak wajar. Bahkan aku yang notebenya seorang vampir bisa dibuatnya menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

 _Ada yang salah dengan orang ini!_

Tapi ini bukan saatnya terpaku, aku harus menghindar—

"!?"

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sejak kapan ..."

"!"

"Jangan-jangan ..."

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Sayang sekali ... aku akan membawamu sekarang!"

Baron sudah ada di depanku. Dia mengayunkan pedang peraknya tepat ke leherku. Sial. Kalau begini aku akan benar-benar tertangkap—

 **Jegeeer! Wush! Brak! Bruk!**

—Suara memekikkan telinga terdengar, begitu keras dan dekat. Padahal langit terlihat cerah, kenapa datang petir disaat seperti ini. Belum lagi, petir-petir ini seolah mengejar para _slayer_. Memojokkan dan menghilangkan kesadaran sebagian dari mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Baron memekik marah, dia bangun tanpa luka di tubuhnya. Melihat keadaan sekitar dimana anak buahnya tidak sadarkan diri tak ayal membuatnya semakin bingung.

 **Step! Braaaak!**

Keadaan menjadi semakin gila. Tepat di hadapan Baron muncul seekor makhluk dengan tubuh besar berwarna putih. Darimana datangnya makhluk ini? Dia burung kan? Dia beneran burung kan?

"!"

Oh astaga. Kepalanya ... itu bukan kepala dari seekor burung. Mungkin lebih ke reptil. Tidak ... dia kelihatan lebih buruk dari seekor reptil. Apa dia naga? Tidak mungkin, mana ada naga turun di siang bolong begini. Aku pasti bermimpi kalau itu beneran terjadi.

"O-OiVampir! Apa kau yang melakukan—"

 **Braaak! Bruk!**

Sebuah serangan telak dari ekor reptil makhluk tersebut mengenai Baron. Melemparkannya puluhan meter ke belakang tanpa mendapatkan kendala yang berarti dari pepohonan. Detik itu juga aku merasakan kalau Baron tidak sadarkan diri. Itu sangat luar biasa! kekuatan fisik makhluk ini bukan sembarangan. Apa mungkin dia juga yang menurunkan petir dari langit.

 _Sadar Tayuya, setelah mengalahkan Baron dia akan menyerangmu! Cepat bersembunyi!_

 **Heeehhh!**

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, makhluk tersebut sudah ada di hadapanku. Nafasnya terhembus kuat, seperti meniupku dengan kipas angin kekuatan max. A-Apa ... bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak karena serangan Baron tadi.

Tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, makhluk tersebut sama sekali tidak berniat menyerang apalagi membunuhku. Dia segera pergi setelah meninggalkan sebuah pesan tinta di atas kertas. Aku terpana untuk sesaat, melihat kepergiannya dengan mahkluk lain yang kupikir ukurannya lebih kecil darinya.

Aura hijau dengan perasaan hangat tercipta, menyebar di langit desa bagaikan aurora di kutub utara. Perlahan tubuhku bisa di gerakkan kembali, dan luka-lukaku menghilang tanpa bekas. Keajaiban itu pun berlanjut dengan bangkitnya para penduduk desa yang telah dibunuh oleh Baron.

"Haa! Aku hidup!"

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi!?"

"Dimana para biadab itu?"

Semua orang kelihatan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka melihat keadaan sekitar dengan pandangan marah sekaligus heran. Seseorang di antara penduduk datang menghampiriku. Wajahnya yang cantik kelihatan sangat khawatir, "Tayuya-chan ... bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

 **Tes ..**

Syukurlah, para penduduk selamat. _Trimakasih ... trimakasih ... terimakasih banyak ..._

 _Pesan di kertas: Aku bisa membuatkanmu sebuah kontrak dengan beberapa kesepakan. Jika berminat datanglah ke Kuoh._

 **POV End.**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto memandang langit dengan iris safhirnya. Ia duduk bersandar pada sebuah bangku taman. Menikmati waktunya sambil menunggu Shion menghabiskan dua buah eskrim ukuran besar rasa vanila coklat. Padahal mereka baru saja makan siang, tapi seolah tidak pernah kenyang Shion meminta Naruto membelikan eskrim.

Pemuda itu tentu saja awalnya protes. Kalau terlalu banyak makan Shion bisa sakit perut dan itu akan sangat merepotkan Naruto. Tapi gadis dengan mata violet itu begitu keras kepala. Menjadikan _'Antibodi Vampir'_ sebagai alasannya, ia memaksa Naruto untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Dan disinilah mereka ... duduk di taman, menikmati suasananya sambil (menunggu Shion) menghabiskan eskrim-nya.

"Ummh," Gumam Shion di sela kegiatannya.

Naruto menoleh pada Shion, menyadari gadis disampingnya kelihatan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak suka eskrim, Naruto?" Tanya Shion akhirnya.

"Um, coba kupikir." Ucap Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya, "Aku sudah berhenti memakan eskrim sejak satu tahun lalu, ini semua gara-gara _Kiba_ yang tidak sengaja melemparkan semangkuk eskrim ke mukaku pada acara ulang tahunnya. Tapi ya~ ... daripada membencinya, aku hanya tidak memakannya."

"Jadi Naruto masih menyukainya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Fufufu ..."

Naruto melihat Shion dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. _Apa ada yang salah?_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan samar masuk ke dalam kepala Naruto. Bersama dengan kilatan-kilatan singkat milik _familiar-_ nya, ia mengetahui secara garis besar apa yang terjadi. Yang dikatakan vampir _low-class_ itu sepertinya benar, dia memang memerlukan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan penduduk desa.

Sedikit rasa bersalah masuk ke hati Naruto karena tidak mempercayai vampir tersebut, tapi dia juga tidak menyesalinya. Ini adalah caranya untuk bertahan hidup. Jika dia dengan sukarela memberikan bantuan / kekuatannya pada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya bisa saja hal yang buruk akan terjadi (seperti dimasa lalu). Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirimkan dua _familiar_ unhuman miliknya, _Qilin_ dan _Kholkios_ untuk menyelidikinya.

Mereka diberikan dua perintah mutlak oleh Naruto. Pertama adalah mengalahkan orang-orang yang menyerang manusia biasa dan memiliki pikiran jahat. Kedua ialah memberikan vampir _low-class_ itu catatannya jika dia menyerang orang jahat tanpa meminum darah manusia.

Selain itu, ini juga menjadi sebuah test dari Naruto. Sedari awal dirinya sudah tahu kalau vampir _low-class_ itu adalah seorang _familiar_ seperti Shion. Yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak Naruto adalah _'Apakah dia monster?'_ , seorang _familiar_ tanpa tuan itu seperti anjing galak tanpa tali pengikat. Ganas dan liar.

Tapi dengan hasil saat ini, tak bisa Naruto pungkiri kalau dia merasa sedikit puas. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana vampir itu merespon, akankah dia berdiam diri di desa tersebut sambil menunggu _slayer_ lain menangkap dan menyerang penduduk desa lagi, ataukau pergi demi menyelamatkan mereka?

Naruto tidak memaksa, dia akan menghargai tiap keputusan dari vampir itu.

 **Sret!**

!

Tepat setelah wajah Naruto dipaksa berpaling kesamping, sebuah sensasi lembut dan dingin dengan rasa coklat memenuhi mulutnya. Di susul dengan sebuah daging tak bertulang yang memaksa masuk, Naruto memandang pelaku serangan mendadak ini dengan iris shafirnya.

"Hmmm."

"Puah ..."

Ciuman singkat itu berakhir dengan sebuah suara puas dari Shion.

"Shion, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Naruto cepat sambil menelan paksa gelatin coklat di mulutnya.

"Fufufu ... karena kau tidak bisa memakannya maka langsung telan saja." Balas Shion dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Haaah ..." Naruto menutup wajahnya frustasi, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat agresif, Shion?"

Shion tersenyum menggoda, wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang memburu, dan tangannya yang bebas sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat tanktop putihnya, "Ingin tahu?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sensual.

Jika saja Naruto adalah manusia biasa dengan kadar mesum di atas orang normal, dia pasti akan melompat pada Shion dan menindihnya. Tapi ...

 **Bletak!**

"Ittai ittai ittai tai tai!"

"Jangan melakukan tindakan konyol. Cepat habiskan eskrim-mu dan kita pergi."

Naruto bukan orang seperti itu.

"Huu Naruto ... aku kan hanya sedikit bercanda." Balas Shion sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Jelas tadi sangat serius."

"Hehehe ... ketahuan ya?"

"Seorang perawan tidak akan bisa membohongiku."

Blush!

"E-E-Eh? A-Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? A-Aku tidak paham maksudmu." Ucap Shion tergagap dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau berbohong."

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa? A-Aku berkata jujur kok."

"Bohong."

"Naruto!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikannya, ia mulai berjalan pergi dengan Shion yang berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Selama perjalanan tersebut keduanya mulai berdebat, dimulai dari Shion ucapan yang terus tergagap dan Naruto yang membalasnya dengan jawaban ambigu. Tapi meskipun begitu, keduanya kelihatan menikmati waktunya bersama.

To Be Continue.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Okay, pada bagian ini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai Naruto dan Fanfict ini.

Naruto disini ... anggap saja dia orang misterius karena asal usulnya tidak jelas. Bertemu dengan Shion ketika terjadi _kegilaan_ di desanya, dan secara tidak sengaja mulai membantu mereka. Dia juga punya sahabat yang memiliki takdir sama sepertinya, namanya adalah Chaos (Sasuke) dan Ristil (Sakura). Tapi karena suatu kejadian kini mereka menempuh kehidupan masing-masing dengan persepsi Chaos sudah meninggal.

Kemudian penjelasan mengenai Familiar Part II.

Di chapter 2 saya sudah menjelaskan tentang bagaimana Familiar dibuat. Pada bagian ini, saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal berkaitan tentang hal tersebut. Mengingat kedepannya tidak akan ada penjelasan Familiar dari (dialog) Naruto sendiri.

Ketika seorang manusia di ubah menjadi _Familiar_ , kesadaran mereka akan hilang sepenuhnya dan selamanya tunduk dalam perintah sang majikan. Namun, ini dengan syarat mereka harus terus mendapatkan asupan sihir sang majikan secara berkala (dalam bentuk darah—khusus familiar human). Ada kalanya juga sang _familiar_ mendapatkan izin untuk meminum darah selain milik si Majikan, tapi itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Bahkan setelah membunuh ribuan manusia, darah mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memuaskan rasa haus si _familiar._ Alasannya karena ... 1 tetes darah majikan setara dengan darah 100 ribu orang ( _ **Hanya**_ berlaku bagi sang familiar.)

 **Lalu, bagaimana dengan Familiar yang majikannya sudah mati?**

Mereka akan menjadi monster. Makhluk haus darah yang membunuh ribuan nyawa manusia. Mimpi buruk bagi semua makhluk.

Tayuya juga awalnya adalah monster, dia membunuh ratusan nyawa manusia untuk memenuhi rasa hausnya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia berubah. Karena dirasanya membunuh manusia tidak akan pernah cukup untuk memenuhi kuota-nya, ia mencoba meminum darah hewan. Dan ternyata ... tidak ada yang berbeda. Keduanya terasa sama, dan keduanya tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya.

Dia pun mulai hidup dengan rasa haus yang tidak pernah hilang. Tubuhnya menjadi lemah karena kekurangan darah, kekuatanya perlahan menyusut sampai pada keadaan yang tidak berbeda dengan iblis _low-class_ , hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminum darah hewan saja. Yah~ karena darah hewan dan manusia rasanya sama, serta rasa hausnya tidak pernah hilang. Lalu apa masalahnya? Majikannya tidak pernah menyuruhnya menjadi monster, tapi menuntutnya untuk tetap hidup. Jadi Tayuya rasa ini adalah yang terbaik.

 **Pengenalan Familiar : Tayuya (Rencana), Shion, Kholkikos, dan Qilin.**

 **Kekuatan Tayuya itu apa sih?**

Kekuatan Tayuya disini sedikit lebih banyak dari versi yang asli. Bisa dibilang, dia punya kekuatan dari Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon Ukon, Tayuya (Narverse), dan Kimimaro. Untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa memakai mode kutukan si Jirobo ( **Fisrt Curse** ), tapi seiring waktu Tayuya akan bisa memakai kutukannya si Kimimaru ( **Fifth Curse** ), dan pada finalnya ... menggunakan semua kutukan secara serempak ( **Ultimate Curse** ).

 **Ultimate skill Tayuya kok biasa aja?**

Kekuatan fisik yang diluar batas normal (Vampir+Jirobo), Serangan jarak jauh yang mematikan layaknya sniper (Kidomaru), Teknik membunuh jarak dekat (Sakon Ukon), Ilusi / manipulasi boneka kutukan (Tayuya), Kemampuan Imba yang bahkan bisa menembus pasir absolute Gaara (Kimimaru).

Jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan dari DxD Universe ... saya sakin Tayuya bisa mengalahkan seluruh Peerage Rias tanpa kesulitan. Seluruh kemampuannya bisa dipakai dalam segala kondisi, seperti Jack of All Trade / Ranger.

 **Well, kalau kekuatan Tayuya sudah seperti itu. Lalu bagaiamana dengan Shion? Di Movie-nya aja dia gak bisa apa-apa kecuali penyegelan.**

Di chapter 2 sudah sedikit menyinggung tentang kekuatan Shion. Kemampuan fisik dan penyembuhan. Tapi itu bukan potensi sejatinya, karena dia masih punya sesuatu yang lain. Hal yang dia dapatkan sebagai _familiar_ Naruto. Jika memang penasaran, silahkan cari di google mengenai **Mystic Safety Bell Seal : Release.** Disini saya akan mengubah namanya menjadi **Mystic True Form** (Karena Shion tidak bawa bell di fanfict ini).

 **Kholkikos ... makhluk apa itu?**

Kholkikos, Drakon Kholkikos adalah nama dari seekor naga yang melegenda di Georgia. Jika biasanya naga digambarkan sebagai ular atau pun kadal, maka naga ini memiliki gambaran yang berbeda, yakni burung. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan bulu-bulu menyerupai burung seputih salju, dan ia berdiri dengan 4 kaki-nya.

Kepalanya memiliki beberapa sisik dengan warna sama seperti bulunya, sedangkan mata dan nafasnya berwarna biru cantik. Sama seperti naga-naga pada umumnya, Kholkikos ini juga memiliki tanduk.

 **Qilin.**

Mungkin nama ini sedikit asing bagi kalian (jangan di sangkut pautkan dengan Krilin DBZ), tapi sebagian dari kalian pasti mengenalinya kok. Di ceritanya, Qilin ini adalah makhluk terkuat dalam mitologi Cina. Namun pada perkembangannya, Legenda Qilin mulai menyebar di negara-negara Asia timur seperti Jepang, Taiwan, dan Korea.

Kemunculan Qilin juga kerap kali di sangkut pautkan dengan pertanda baik / buruk. Bisa berupa kematian / kelahiran orang hebat, dll. Tapi disini, kehadiran Qilin tidak lebih dari _familiar_ Naruto. Ia hanya mengikuti kehendak tuannya seperti _familiar_ lainnya.

Oh ya, di jepang Qilin dikenal dengan nama **Kirin.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Taiki :** kekuatan Staz di Blood Lad itu apa ya? Pernah baca manganya ... tapi karena ada yang kurang cocok ketika membacanya, malah berhenti di tengah jalan sebelum si Staz mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya. Hehehehe xp

 **Hope is Gone :** Mungkin mengecewakan, tetapi saya memang berniat membuat Naruto menjadi Godlike. Maaf kalau kurang cocok u_u)

Saya disini membuat Vampir sebagai makhluk Immortal yang abadi. Mereka bisa hidup sampai jutaan tahun tanpa takut akan kematian. Tapi uh ... banyak cara kok buat ngeladenin makhluk Immortal. Salah satu caranya adalah memutilasi dan mengawetkan tubuhnya. Ada juga cara lainnya, tergantung seperti apa cara kerja dari keabadian itu sendiri.

 **Lollipoop :** Begini, Chiyo sendiri adalah korban atas wabah yang menyerang desa. Dia mati dengan tragis layaknya warga desa lainnya, tapi sebelum pergi ke akhirat dia punya hal yang sangat di sesali. Yakni melihat Shion sangat menyalahkan dirinya.

Oleh sebab itu dia jadi arwah penasaran dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto, berharap sang penyelamat desanya itu bisa meringankan beban Shion. Dan ternyata berhasil, dia pun kehilangan penyesalannya dan pergi ke akhirat.

 **Susahmasuk ffn :** Sebenarnya, ketika pembuatan cerita ini tidak ada sedikitpun pikiran saya pergi Vampir Rosario dan Twilight. Inspirasi saya berasal dari **UQ Holder** , **Dracula Untold (2014)** , **Nocturne : Rebirt (** Kebanyakan **)** , **Owari no Seraph** , dan beberapa Game / LN lainnya.

Sifat Naruto disini emang saya bikin gak jelas. Ada kalanya dia gak peduli sekitar, cuek, dingin, tapi enak di ajak bicara. Ada kalanya juga banyak bicara (kalau sedang dalam suasana baik), marah (Kalau sudah di sentuh), dan pengertian (Contohnya waktu Shion minta peluk tapi gak dikabulin / sewaktu Naruto pasra aja di serang Shion). Seperti itulah ...

 **Monkey D Levi :** Saya hanya ingin berpikiran Logic aja. Naruto disini memiliki umur yang sangat panjang, bahkan lebih tua dari orang tua Sirzech, dkk. Sedangkan Ramen baru di temukan pada tahun 1910. Jadi ... bukankah akan terasa sangat aneh jika Naruto punya nama Naruto (Toping ramen) sejak awal kemunculannya?

Lagipula Naruto bukan orang jepang. Dan dia hanya secara kebetulan ' _terbangun_ ' di jepang. Well, mengabaikan semuanya ... bagaimana saya memberi nama di fanfict ini tidak lebih dari sekedar penyesuaian. Intinya yang jadi MC tetap Naruto meskipun dia punya nama lain ^_^)

 **Bayu :** Tayuya dan Shion adalah pengecualian, sedangkan Naruto adalah ********** :3

* * *

Di chapter ini Naruto menujukkan sedikit kekuatannya dan kekuatan familiar unhuman-nya.

Dan saya sangat meminta maaf kalau chapter ini tidak di dominasi oleh Naruto. Alasannya karena saya ingin memperkenalkan tokoh-tokoh ke depannya sebelum jati diri Naruto yang sesungguhnya terungkap.

 **Another Dimension : Change Destiny Proses 50% :3**

Sorry karena udah panjang lebar begini, kalau bagian AN memang membosankan bisa di lompati saja kok ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengambil pengorbanan sama saja menghina dewa, kemarahannya akan tertuju pada desa ini. Tidak hanya menghancurkan desa, ancamannya juga akan membunuh setiap manusia disini!_ "

" _Aku tahu ... aku mengetahuinya ..._ "

" _LALU KENAPA!?_ "

" _Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? ... KARENA SEMUA INI GILA! Ajaran kita mengajarkan kalau manusia adalah makhluk yang memiliki derajat tinggi, Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kita memperlakukan teman, sahabat, saudara, bahkan keluarga kita layaknya ternak? Mereka juga manusia, sama sepertiku, sepertimu, dan seperti kita semua!_ "

" _Kau hanyalah anak perempuan kecil Shion. Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, kau hanya harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi seorang istri._ " Ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang kupikir adalah ayahnya.

" _A-Apa ... bagaimana bisa, di saat seperti ini._ "

Gadis dengan surai pirang pucat itu menundukkan kepala, menjatuhkan sebagian poninya dengan ekspresi sakit. " _PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA ADAT TIDAK BERGUNA INI!_ " dia berteriak, berteriak keras hingga beberapa orang berhasil dibuatnya kaget.

Ia berlari, menjauh dari kerumunan semua orang dan masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana berbahan papan. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya mengikuti kepergian gadis itu dengan sorot mataku.

Aku tidak peduli dengannya, ataupun masalah desa ini. Semua itu berada diluar keingintahuanku. Jika mereka akan mati, maka matilah.

 _ **Lalu kenapa menyelamatkan dia?**_

Itu terjadi secara spontan. Aku tidak menyukai monster dan langsung membunuhnya. Sedangkan si manusia, karena aku belum lapar kupikir akan baik untuk menjadikan mereka persediaan.

"Kalau bersedia, maukah kau ke desa kami? Aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu."

Lalu semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Dekat sini ada desa?"

"Ya, sebuah desa kecil."

"Ma-maukah kau datang?" Tanya gadis lain di belakang si rambut pirang pucat.

"Tentu."

 _Sebuah desa? Artinya_ _ **...**_

 _ **Semakin banyak mangsa!**_

 **.**

 **Way of Life  
**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, , dll.

Summary :

Ketika membuka matanya hanya kegelapan malam yang menyambut. Semuanya tetap sama tanpa ada yang berubah, begitulah pikirnya. Tapi sebuah angin segar menghampirinya bersama sosok yang tidak pernah terduga, dan itu merubahnya.

Chapter 4 : Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya seiring dengan kesadarannya yang terbangun, iris shafirnya memandang langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan nostalgia. Puluhan tahun berlalu dan kini ia mengingatnya kembali, alasan dibalik perbuatannya menolong Shion di masa lalu.

Ia duduk di tepi kasurnya, melihat sekeliling yang masih gelap tanpa adanya sinar mentari. Matanya melirik ke satu-satunya jam yang ada di kamar bernuansa putih itu. 02.00 AM.

Pagi, seperti biasanya.

Padahal ia tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk bangun di pagi buta seperti sekarang. Tapi insting bawah sadarnya terus saja mengambil alih, memaksa matanya terbuka, dan membawa tubuhnya untuk bangun.

Kalau di ingat-ingat Kiba pernah menyebutkannya

... Noktural.

Makhluk yang hidup di malam hari.

Mungkin itu adalah salah satu sisi tidak terbantahkan dari seorang vampir, untuk Naruto, Shion, ataupun vampir lainnya di luar sana. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang terikat pada pekerjaan hal ini haruslah bisa di hindari.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar, menapaki lantai kayu coklat tanpa alas kaki hingga sampai di ruang tengah. Tempat dimana Shion duduk di sofa kulit bercorak abstrak itu sambil melihat televisi di depannya. Matanya membulat dan sesekali terpejam, bahkan tak jarang pula ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Menonton film, mungkin horror.

"Shion." Panggil Naruto dengan intonasi khasnya. Tapi Shion kelihatan tidak mengetahui kedatangan sang majikan.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Ia menjerit kaget bagaikan melihat hantu, Shion menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menonton film horror."

Mungkin ... karena selama ini Shion hanya hidup di desanya selama se-abad lebih, pemikirannya menjadi seperti anak-anak. Terlalu mempercayai segalanya dengan mudah, dan menerima segala informasi tanpa adanya penyaring.

Akibatnya ... sebuah film horror yang merupakan rekayasa bisa saja ia anggap sungguhan.

"Eh," Shion membuka bantalnya perlahan, dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan berpakaian piyama biru. "Naruto-sama?"

"Hn."

Naruto berjalan kembali, melewati ruang tengah dan menuju dapur. Karena posisi dapur yang hanya terpisahkan oleh meja panjang untuk memasak, Shion masih dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan sang pemuda blonde.

"Naruto-sama masih sering bangun pagi?"

"Ya, berlaku juga untukmu."

Naruto memanaskan kopi yang sempat ia buat malam tadi.

"Setelah jadi vampir aku sering bangun malam."

Itu bukan hal yang aneh, Vampir memang dikenal sebagai penguasa malam. Mereka aktif dan berburu pada saat orang-orang terlelap, sama halnya seperti kelelawar. Hal itu juga yang membuat reputasi mereka buruk, karena sejatinya bangsa Vampir di sangkut pautkan dengan malam, kegelapan, dan hal jahat lainnya.

Dulu Naruto juga begitu. Jika kalian pernah memikirkan mahkluk apa yang paling jahat di dunia ini, maka Naruto akan ada di posisi atas daftarmu. Yeah~ sayangnya itu hanya di masa lalu.

"Hn."

Keduanya diam dan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara tuangan air dan televisi yang terdengar. Shion memperhatikan tiap detail film-nya dengan perasaan aneh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa atmosfis di sekitarnya berubah. Namun berbeda ketika ia ketakutan saat menonton film sendirian, kini ia merasa sedikit kesepian, alasannya bangun pun karena mimpi tentang desanya.

 **Set!**

Shion menoleh ke samping. Sebuah cangkir keramik dengan beberapa ornamen manis menghias di sekitarnya, ia menilik pemberi cangkir tersebut dengan sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya. 'Apa ini?'

"Kopi?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menyadarkan Shion. "Eh, trimakasih."

 _Itu tadi sangat tidak sopan, Shion-baka!_

Mengambil posisi di samping Shion, Naruto duduk di sofa dengan kaki tertekuk. Ia menaruh kopinya di atas meja dan ikut menonton film bersama Shion. Mereka menikmati waktunya dalam diam. Semuanya terasa begitu tenang ... jika saja Shion tidak ketakutan. Sebelum Naruto datang Shion menyembunyikan ketakutannya dibalik bantal, tapi sekarang ... dia tak tanggung-tanggung memeluk Naruto untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Shion ..." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, gadis yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik lengannya itu menoleh ke samping, menatap sosok sang majikan dengan maksud bertanya. 'Ya?'

"Kau juga mahkluk spiritual, kenapa takut?"

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli! Meskipun aku makhuk spritual seperti yang ada di tv, tapi aku tidak seseram kuntilanak." Balas Shion tidak mau kalah. Dia memasang ekspresi keras seolah berkata 'kami berbeda.', tapi sayangnya harus berubah dalam sekejap.

"Kyaaaa! Huaaaaaaa!" Teriak Shion kuat.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Shion. Labil tapi tetap menyenangkan. Mungkinkah waktu yang di lewati Shion selama ini tidak bisa mengubah kepribadiannya juga?

"Besok kau jaga rumah. Aku akan pergi, dan mungkin akan telat."

Shion menoleh dengan alis bertautan. "Memangnya Naruto-sama mau kemana? Kalau sampai selingkuh aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan dengan mata tidak tertarik, "Sejak kapan hubungan kita sejauh itu?"

"Kita kan sudah—" Belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto memotongnya.

"—Familiar dan Majikan, hanya itu."

Shion berniat membantah omongan majikannya. Tapi menyadari Naruto yang sudah tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik membuat dirinya ragu untuk berucap. Shion menyayangi Naruto, bahkan mencintainya. Tapi sifat Naruto membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Ia sosok yang penyayang, namun disisi lain dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang terlalu dekat. (Inget pas Kiba di hajar gara-gara meluk?)

"Baik, hati-hati kalau begitu." Ujar Shion denan nada pasrah.

"Hanya teman cowok." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar TV.

Tapi ucapannya sukses membuat mood Shion kembali. Seolah memberikan kepastian di atas kecemasan (diselingkuhin) Shion.

"Ha'i!"

.

.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang! Kalau tidak bangun, nan-nanti aku cium lho~"

 **Cklik!**

Jam weker dengan nada khas seorang adik imut itu terhenti. Sedangkan dalang dari matinya 'alarm adik' itu hanya menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk. Rambut coklatnya nampak turun dan kusut karena tidur lelap semalaman. Ia bangun dengan sedikit rasa malas di hatinya.

"Hoam~" Uap pemuda itu sambil melihat kalender di kamarnya.

Matanya lalu melirik seragam sekolahnya yang tergantung di lemari, wajahnya mendadak berubah semangat dengan rona merah disana.

"Ufufufufu ... KEHIDUPAN SEKOLAH PENUH OPPAIKU AKHIRNYA DIMULAI LAGI!" Teriaknya sambil memukul tinjunya ke udara kosong.

"ISSEI! JANGAN MENERIAKKAN HAL MESUM DI PAGI HARI!" Balas suara perempuan tidak kalah kuat. Issei yang mendengarnya tersenyum kaku.

"MAAF KAA-SAN!"

Dengan berakhirnya dialog di antara keduanya Issei masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan aktifitas paginya.

Hyoudo Issei atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Issei adalah salah satu pelajar laki-laki di sekolah elite bernama Kuoh Gakuen. Dengan penampilan yang di atas rata-rata (jujur, saya pikir Issei itu lebih ganteng ketimbang character lainnya, ex. Motohama dan Matsuda) membuatnya dilirik banyak perempuan di sekolahnya. Tetapi karena sifat mesumnya yang sudah gak ketolong lagi membuat reputasinya jatuh. Apalagi dengan adanya sang supernova Kiba Yuuto.

Ketampanan Issei sudah tidak di anggap 'berarti' lagi semenjak ada yang lebih tampan darinya.

Tapi hal tersebut tidak membuat Issei sedih berkepanjangan, dia tetap melanjutkan sekolah dan hobi mesumnya tanpa mempedulikan anggapan orang padanya.

Berbicara tentang Issei, dia juga punya beberapa kelebihan dibalik sifat mesum over-nya. Salah satunya adalah kemampuan otaknya, dia memiliki otak yang encer sampai bisa masuk posisi 10 besar saat test masuk SMA. Tentu saja banyak orang yang kaget ketika menerima kabar ini, mengingat betapa mesum dan malasnya Issei pada semua pelajaran.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah oppai oppai oppai dan oppai, tidak ada hal lain lagi. Lalu kenapa dalam sekejap ia bisa mematahkan semua persepsi buruk tentangnya?

Fufufufu ... tiap orang tentu punya satu atau dua rahasia dibalik lengannya. Mereka menyembunyikannya karena hal itu sangat penting atau justru memalukan.

Issei juga memilikinya, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu termasuk dirinya sendiri, dan rahasia milik Issei adalaaaaaaaaaah ... pantang menyerah!

Ketika ia memutuskan sesuatu sebagai tujuannya, hanya kematian saja yang bisa menghentikannya. (Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pengecualian)

Sadar atau tidak, demi masuk Kuoh Gakuen Issei belajar sangat keras melebihi pelajaran di sekolahnya. Ia melakukannya siang dan malam bahkan di saat hari liburnya, semuanya ia lakukan demi oppa— masuk ke Kuoh Gakuen. Yap~ dia melakukannya hanya untuk masuk sekolah impiannya, bukan karena oppai atau hal mesum lainnya. (Author di racunin, pc di hack orang rambut coklat)

 **-=o0O0o=-**

"Pagi Motohama, Matsuda!"

""Yosh! Pagi juga Issei!"" Balas dua siswa itu semangat. Mereka adalah Motohama dan Matsuda, sahabat karib Issei sejak SMP.

"Woah ... kalian semangat sekali."

Motohama tersenyum mendengar ucapan Issei, ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Tentu saja kita semua tahu alasannya ..." ucapnya dengan background ala detektif yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus.

"Fufufufu ... jangan buat aku mengatakannya di pagi hari begini," ujar Issei.

Motohama dan Matsuda memandang Issei dengan ekspresi jengkel, "KAU MUNAFIK!" Teriak mereka kompak.

"Hei hei ayolah, kalian kan tahu sendiri aku tidak semesum it—"

"Issei, apa pesananku sudah ada?" Potong Matsuda.

"Yang Miyabi `kan? Memang sedikit sulit mendapatkannya karena dia sudah pensiun, tapi itu bukan masalah. Ini ..."

Issei mengeluarkan sebuah disc dvd dengan cover bergambar anime 'Senior High School AxA'. Kedua sahabat Issei memandang benda tersebut kagum dengan gumaman kecil, ' _Master hentai_ '.

"Oh iya, kudengar kita punya guru baru. Semua orang di jalan membicarakannya." Ucap Motohama disela perjalanannya ke sekolah.

"Aku juga dengar, katanya dia sangat pintar sampai bisa lulus kuliah di usia muda."

"Serius!? Memangnya seberapa pintar dia sampai bisa jadi guru disini?" Tanya Matsuda menanggapi ucapan Issei.

"Hmmm," Motohama membenarkan kacamatanya yang terus turun sedari tadi. "Sumberku bilang kalau umurnya hanya selisih satu tahun dari kita."

Issei dan Matsuda memandang Motohama dengan ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah mereka. Umur ketiganya saat ini adalah 16 tahun, dan jika yang dikatakan oleh Motohama benar maka guru mereka yang baru masih berumur 17 tahun. Sama seperti para senpai di kelas 2.

Sekolah di jepang memang memiliki sistem lompat kelas asalkan pelajarannya sudah selesai, mirip seperti sistem perkuliahan di Indonesia. Tetapi semua ada batasannya, sepintar apapun seseorang melompati kelas jelas kalau ada kelas dimana ia membutuhkan waktu normal seperti yang lain. Jadi mengenai guru yang berumur 17 tahun jelas adalah hal mustahil. Apalagi Kuoh Gakuen hanya menerima guru dengan gelar paling rendah yakni S2.

"Kau pasti terlalu banyak masturbasi sampai ngomong ngelantur," Kata Issei.

"Turunkan sedikit levelmu Motohama. Kebanyakan nonton hardcore bisa membuat otak error."

"Njir ... ini serius."

"Tidak mungkin. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah bertemu orang segenius itu. Lagipula ... jika dia memang genius, kenapa juga ingin menjadi guru? Banyak orang di luar sana yang pastinya ingin merekrut orang sepertinya di penelitian mereka."

"Benar, seorang genius yang ingin menjadi guru itu sama saja membuang potensinya."

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Matsuda."

"Fufufu ... begini-begini aku juga lumayan pintar lho."

"Hanya di beberapa hal."

"Apa katamu, Issei?"

Issei memandang Matsuda dan Motohama bergantian, "Memang benar kan? kita bertiga hanya punya beberapa hal yang di kuasai. Aku dengan Sains, Matsuda dengan ilmu sosial, dan Motohama dengan IT. Memang ironis sih, tapi aku lebih suka oppai."

"Aku juga."

"Begitu pula aku."

Ketiganya saling berpandangan dan diam, "Hahahahaha ..." kemudian tertawa keras.

"Oppai memang yang terbaik hahahaha ..."

"Hahahah ..."

"... Bukannya mau menganggu, tapi kalian bisa terlambat jika tidak cepat-cepat." Ucap sebuah suara di belakang mereka. Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama menoleh kebelakang dimana seorang pemuda memandang mereka intens.

Rambut kuning dengan potongan _undercut_ , kulit putih pucat seperti boneka-boneka manekin, dan bola mata yang sebiru lautan.

' _Ganteng._ '

"Jangan bermimpi di siang hari."

"Eh?" Tersadar dari dunianya sendiri, ketiganya memandang pemuda itu dengan berbagai perasaan tidak enak. Namun perkataan sebelumnya dari lelaki itu cukup menjadi fokus Issei saat ini.

"Hari ini upacara pembukaan, jadi tidak masalah kalau terlambat," Balas Issei.

"Tunggu dulu ..." Matsuda seperti teringat sesuatu, "Bukannya hari pertama sekolah yakni hari ini adalah _dia. Dia_ yang menjaga gerbangnya Issei, Motohama!"

"Tidak! Kau pasti bercanda? Si _monster_ itu yang menjadi penjaga hari ini!?"

"Astaga sial! Kenapa aku sampai lupa!?"

"Kita benar-benar dalam masalah besar."

Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama mendadak panik. Ekspresi mereka horror karena imaginasinya masing-masing.

"Kita harus lari atau semuanya akan terlambat."

"Iya."

Dengan respon yang telah dilatih bertahun-tahun (kabur dari keroyokan masa cewek), ketiganya berlari cepat bagaikan angin. Meninggalkan sang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya.

" _Monster_?" tanya dia pada dirinya sendiri.

 **-=o0O0o=-**

Pernahkah kalian memiliki sebuah pemikiran gila di kepala kalian? Sesuatu yang hanya boleh ada di dalam pikiran saja. Jika kalian pernah memikirkannya, maka Issei saat ini tengah menghadapi salah satu imaginasi (yang ironisnya adalah kenyataan) gilanya.

Tubuh besar bak hulk dengan wajah garang yang aneh karena potongan rambut bob. Itulah hal atau seseorang yang tengah Issei dkk hadapi. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi bagian terburuknya, karena apa yang terjadi setelah keterlambatan adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan di hari pertama sekolah.

"Kalian sangat kekurangan semangat masa muda sampai berani terlambat di hari pertama." Ucap guru bak binaraga (Maito Gai) itu sambil menatap beberapa murid di hadapannya tajam.

Tubuhnya benar-benar kekar seperti hulk dengan pakaian olahraga yang ketat, tingginya mungkin sekitar 195 cm, salah satu yang tertinggi di sekolah swasta ini.

"Sensei tidak akan mentoleransinya karena kalian menyia-nyiakan masa muda yang hanya datang sekali, karena itu dengan berat hati sensei akan menghukum kalian."

"Ta-Tapi sensei ... ini hari pertama. Sa-saya pikir ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian ... ini sudah kebijakan dari sekolah dan kalian harus mematuhinya."

Issei dkk menunduk sambil mendesah tidak ikhlas. Selain terkenal akan tubuhnya yang seperti pegulat, Gai-sensei juga memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sangat sulit di taklukan. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang masa muda, semangat, dan olahraga.

Dia tidak akan segan-segan memberikan resep olahraganya sebagai hukuman.

The hell! Bisa kalian bayangkan resep seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Gai? Melihat badannya yang kelewat bugar itu jelas saja membuat beberapa orang merinding, bahkan sebelum 'hukumannya' di mulai.

Dan ancaman itulah yang kini tengah Issei dkk hadapi.

Di tengah keputus asaan yang bercampur perasaan ogah-ogahan, pemuda yang tadi di temui Motohama dkk datang. Dia memperhatikan 4 orang murid yang terdiri dari 3 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan itu dengan matanya yang tajam. Issei yang mengenali orang tersebut balik memperhatikan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Ucapnya spontan.

"Kalian benar terlambat." Ujar pemuda tersebut mengabaikan Issei.

"Hei! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

"..."

"Bicaralah sesuatu!"

"..."

"Jangan diam saja."

"..." Si pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto itu melirik sekilas pada Issei. Hanya sebentar karena kemudian ia beralih pada perempuan yang berbaris di ujung.

"Kau ..." Ucap Gai dengan alis bertautan bingung. Suara bariton yang penuh semangat itu dengan sukses menarik kembali perhatian Naruto.

"Aku akan langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah." Balas Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu, apa kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Ya."

Gai memperhatikan kepergian Naruto dengan desahan pelan. Ini adalah kali pertama ia bertemu seseorang seperti dia. Bagaimana mungkin _dia_ bisa terdampar di dunia ajar mengajar?

"Sensei tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Issei santai.

Gai menoleh Issei dengan ekspresi memaklumi, "Issei, kau dari kelas 1-B kan?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Issei menjawab. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yang barusan itu ..." Gai nampak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Bukan dia ingin menyembunyikan hal tersebut karena bagaimana pun semua orang pasti akan mengetahuinya, hanya saja ... dia juga kurang yakin. "Tidak apa-apa, sekarang cepat kalian mulai hukumannya. Lari memutari lapangan sebanyak 40x!"

"Heeee~! Banyak banget!"

"Cepat jalan! Atau kalian mau hukumannya sensei naikkan jadi 3x lipat."

—!

"HA'I SENSEI!"

 **-=o0O0o=-**

 **Issei POV.**

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku di bangku paling belakang. Tanganku menghapus peluh yang masih tersisa karena sesi 'hukuman' dari Gai-sensei, dan mataku melirik ke penjuru kelas yang masih ramai akan siswa-siswi yang bercanda ria. Suasananya begitu ramai sampai aku tidak akan heran jika ada satu atau dua guru yang mendobrak pintu kelas sambil berteriak ' _ini kelas atau pasar!_ '.

Tapi aku mengabaikan semua itu. Rasa lelah karena menumpuknya asam laktat di kakiku benar-benar membuatku gemetaran. Mungkin aku memang perlu sering-sering latihan. Terakhir kali aku berlari sangat lama hanya ketika di kejar massa cewek yang murka.

Ugh ... itu pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan. Selanjutnya aku harus bisa melakukannya tanpa kesalahan. HARUS!

"Huffft ... Gai-sensei memang gila. Apa dia tidak tahu artinya menahan diri?" Ucap Motohama sambil mendekati tempat dudukku. Tepat dibelakangnya ada Matsuda dengan wajah yang tak kalah lelah dariku.

"Menahan diri? Gai-sensei? Memangnya bisa?" Ucap Matsuda sarkatis.

"Kau mengatakannya Matsuda, dia benar-benar gila," Balasku.

"Tapi bukankah kita yang mengikuti hukumannya sama gilanya dengan dia."

"..." Aku menatap Motohama dalam diam, "Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Kan!"

"Hahahahaha ...,"

Beberapa detik kami tertawa karena hal kecil. Itu menyenangkan, bisa menghilangkan sedikit kelelahan tanpa di sadari.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan orang tadi."

Motohama duduk tepat di atas mejaku, sedangkan Matsuda di bangku depanku. Mereka kelihatan memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku. "Orang yang tadi? Mencurigakan sih, tapi dia ganteng."

"Hee~! Jangan bilang kau mulai menyimpang Matsuda? Apa kau kekurangan asupan hentai? Nanti ... pulang sekolah datanglah ke rumahku, akan ku tunjukkan harta karun legendarisku padamu."

Duagh!

"Ittai—" Motohama merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"—Kau bisa menghinaku jomblo atau ngenes seperti yang lainnya, tapi jauhkan kata-kata menyimpang dariku. Aku masih normal!"

Matsuda yang mendengar jawaban tajam dari Motohama melihatku dengan maksud meminta tolong. "Jangan melihatku, kau yang memulainya."

.

"Tapi siapa orang tadi? Apa guru yang baru?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalian lihat ekspresi Gai-sensei?"

"Ah~! Jangan mengingatkanku, wajahnya itu selalu bikin perasaanku gak enak."

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Orang yang kelewat macho itu bisa membuat yang lainnya minder."

"Fufufu ... tepat seperti yang katakan Matsuda."

"Kalau aku sendiri ... Gai-sensei itu sudah menjadi simbol dari hukuman berat di seluruh dunia."

"What!? Serius?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas kaku, "Kalian ingat sendiri kan bagaimana dia memberikan hukuman? Itu sangat ... kalian tahu lah~" Ucapku sambil membayangkan semua hukuman yang telah aku terima dari Gai-sensei.

Hari ini masih ringan karena hanya memutari lapangan. Biasanya aku di beri yang lebih parah. Terakhir kali di hukum aku sampai tidak bisa berdiri.

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu Issei," Balas Matsuda.

"Trimakasih Motohama, Matsuda."

Tepat setelah aku mengucapkan trimakasih, pintu kelas di geser dengan keras oleh sang guru Olahraga (Gai-sensei). Dia masuk kelas tanpa mempedulikan kami semua yang super panik. Motohama dan Matsuda bergegas kembali ke bangkunya, begitupula dengan lainnya, bahkan ada satu dua siswa yang ceroboh dan akhirnya jatuh telak ke lantai.

Hebat .. kepanikan massal!

Dengan ekspresi tidak peduli di wajahnya, Gai-sensei memperhatikan seluruh kelas dengan tatapan setajam elang. Aku membeku, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Kenapa ekspresi Gai-sensei begitu? Apa dia mendapat laporan dari sekolah xxx kalau aku mengintip mereka? Huh! Itu sangat buruk!

"Et-Etto ... kenapa sensei ada disini? Sekarang kan bukan jam pelajaran olahraga." Tanya siswi cantik yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu.

Gai-sensei menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui. Ebisu-sensei sudah pensiun tepat satu bulan lalu, ketika kalian memulai liburan musim dingin."

 _Fiuuuh ... syukurlah bukan yang kupikirkan._

Aku sudah mendengar kabarnya. Wali kelas kami atau biasa orang kenal dengan nama Ebisu-sensei itu kini sudah pensiun dari dunia pendidikan karena umurnya yang terbilang tua. Dia guru yang ceria dengan candaan (mesum) garingnya.

Semua siswi kelas ini awalnya tidak suka pada Ebisu-sensei karena sifatnya yang *mesum*, tetapi lama kelamaan semua berjalan lancar hingga tanpa sadar setengah tahun terlewat dengan banyak kenanangan menyenangkan.

Yah~ dia guru yang baik sekaligus mesum. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Karena itu, hari ini kalian punya guru baru yang menggantikan Ebisu-sensei." Jelas Gai-sensei.

"EH~!"

"Padahal udah seneng ada jam kosong."

"Yah~!"

Dalam sekejap kelas menjadi ramai dengan berbagai keluh kesah para siswanya. Semuanya mengeluh tak terkecuali aku, Matsuda, dan Motohama. Aku bukannya tidak suka ada guru baru. Tapi memang ini bukan yang kupedulikan, bahkan alasanku bersekolah disini bukanlah untuk belajar, melainkan ... sesuatu yang lain. Huehehehe!

"SEMUANYA DIAM!"

-!

"Sensei tahu perasaan kalian. Tapi belajar juga penting, dan belajar tanpa seorang guru itu akan sangat sulit."

"Ha'i Gai-sensei."

"Bagus," Gai-sensei menoleh ke pintu yang terbuka setengahnya, "Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-sensei."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seiring dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat ke tengah kelas, suasana menjadi sangat hening. Bahkan aku yang biasanya tidak peduli akan hal lain kecuali *oppai* kini ikutan diam, memperhatikan pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Gai-sensei dengan sebuah jurnal di tangannya.

Rambutnya sudah agak berantakan dan dia memakai kacamata berframe tipis. Penampilannya memang berbeda, tapi aku tidak akan salah mengenalinya, dia itu ...

"Kau yang tadi telat bareng kami kan!?"

Ya! Itu dia! Bagus sekali Matsuda! Kau keceplosan.

"MATSUDA!"

Kupikir pemuda itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Matsuda, ternyata Gai-sensei. Matilah kau sekarang Matsuda. Gai-sensei itu orang yang berbudi pekerti tinggi, dia menghormati orang lain seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Itu sangat bagus untuk di contoh, tapi sisi buruknya adalah dia tidak akan mentolerir siapapun yang berkata kasar pada orang yang lebih tua.

Gai-sensei melotot pada Matsuda dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat kentara. "Dia ini gurumu! Mana hormat—"

"—Tidak apa-apa."

Gai-sensei menoleh ke Naruto-sensei dengan ekspresi yang kurang setuju. "Tapi Naruto-sensei ..."

"Jangan memperpanjang masalahnya Gai-sensei. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya."

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya? Bisa ku mengerti. Melihat tampangnya saja aku langsung mengira kalau kami seumuran._

Dengan perkataan singkat dari Uzumaki-sensei (?), Gai-sensei kelihatannya tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi meskipun wajahnya tetap kelihatan bertolak belakang.

"Nama sensei Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini saya menggantikan wali kelas kalian Ebisu-sensei."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Itu saja."

"EEEEEEEEH~!"

.

Bermodalkan cahaya dari lampu kelas, Naruto menatap pria berambut merah dengan penampilan kasual itu. Auranya terasa berat dengan perubahan atmosfir yang semakin kentara di antara keduanya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu menjadi pengajar? Menyenangkan?"

"Tidak bagus. Aku tidak cocok menjadi guru."

"Jangan merendah. Kelihatannya mereka menyukaimu."

Naruto menunduk, tangannya secara tidak sadar memegang kepalanya sendiri layaknya orang depresi. Ingatannya akan kejadian tadi siang membuatnya pusing.

Cukup dengan seruan-seruan tidak jelas yang menyebut-nyebut namanya. Berada di kerumunan ramai dengan tangan-tangan yang mencoba menyentuhnya benar-benar membuatnya sangat jengkel. Jika saja ia tidak memainkan perannya sebagai pengajar, barang tentu Naruto tidak akan pandang bulu meskipun mereka adalah perempuan.

"Kau mengejekku? Mereka benar-benar menjengkelkan." Ucap Naruto yang mulai kembali normal. "Lagipula aku tidak suka keramaiannya."

Sirzech tersenyum ramah, "Tolong buat sekolah menjadi pengecualian."

"Dengan terpaksa."

"Dasar tsundere."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Terserahmu."

"Oh benar. Ku dengar kau mengajak _familiar_ mu, aku bisa mengaturnya untuk masuk besok."

"Aku tidak butuh, mereka akan masuk bulan april." Balas Naruto.

"Mereka?" Tanya Sirzech menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, aku ada rencana memasukkan dua familiar kesini."

"Fuu ... kupikir kau hanya membawa Shion saja." Ucap Sirzech.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menjamin satunya akan datang. Tapi segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi bukan?"

"Begitulah."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kupikir pemerintah tidak akan diam saja mengingat kota ini adalah teritori iblis." Tanya Naruto serius.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka adalah pihak netral yang memilih damai. Selama kita tidak membuat ulah, mereka tidak akan bertindak."

"Masuk akal sih. Daripada menjadikan Maou Lucifer sebagai musuh, hidup berdampingan tanpa ada konflik kelihatannya cukup bagus."

"Menurutku juga begitu." Balas Sirzech sambil tersenyum ramah, "Tapi mereka sangat aneh."

"Aneh?" Beo Naruto.

"Hmmm ..." Sirzech mencubit dagunya, "Maksudku adalah ... mereka tidak berani padaku, tapi punya nyali besar ingin menangkapmu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Kemampuanku sudah tidak sebagus dulu. Lagipula ... aku punya masalah sendiri."

Sirzech berjalan mendekat, ia duduk di bangku guru tepat di depan Naruto.

"Raviel ... air mata pheonix pasti bisa membantumu."

 **Ting!**

"Ah!"

Naruto memperhatikan layar handphone-nya ketika sebuah tanda pesan masuk terdengar, ia mengetik serentetan huruf di atasnya dan kembali beralih pada Sirzech.

"Air mata pheonix? Kau pikir yang seperti itu bisa membantuku?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memakai rencana itu?"

"Tentu saja. Itulah bagaimana kesepakatan kita dibuat."

"Kau gila. Menemukannya saja sudah sangat sulit, apalagi mengalahkannya." Ucap Sirzech dengan gestur tidak setuju.

"Menemukannya adalah pekerjaanmu, sedangkan mengalahkannya adalah urusanku."

Sirzech melipat kedua lengannya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Kau cukup yakin bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Entahlah." Naruto menatap lurus papan tulis polos di depan kelas, "Jika tidak cukup kuat maka aku mati."

Sirzech menghela nafas berat, "Sejujurnya ... sulit membayangkan siapa yang akan menang di antara kalian berdua."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya." Sirzech kemudian memijit pelipisnya pelan, "Dan akar permasalahan semua ini adalah karena kau tidak ingin minum darah manusia."

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

Sirzech menghela nafasnya lagi. Vampir ini memang begitu, ia begitu tidak peduli akan keadaan sekitar. Namun setelah ia memutuskan sesuatu, yakinlah bahwa hanya kematian yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Haaaah~ ... kau sudah banyak berubah. Melihat dirimu yang sekarang, tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa kau adalah Raviel ... sang Ancestor."

"Raviel Von De Russert sudah mati, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak. Tujuan pembicaraan ini hanyalah mengkonfirmasi kesepakatan sebelumnya, dan setelah dirasa urusannya telah selesai ia kemudian beranjak pergi dari kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain.**

Duduk di hadapan serangkaian komputer menyala, sosok itu memperhatikan siluet pemuda bersurai pirang yang turun dari sebuah kereta. Matanya terpejam dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Pakaian yang di dominasi oleh anagram-anagram aneh itu membalut tubuhnya layaknya pendeta-pendeta gereja, dan dibelakangnya berdiri sosok yang kita ketahui bernama Baron. Wajahnya tetap garang dengan luka lebam disana sini.

"Lupakan tentang familiar vampir itu ... kita sekarang punya target yang lebih bagus." Ucap sosok itu.

"Ha'i."

"Dan kumpulkan semua _slayer_ tingkat 10 dalam 1 bulan. Kita akan melakukan pemburuan besar."

"Eh?" Baron mengucapkannya secara spontan.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ti-Tidak. Hanya saja ... 1 bulan tidak akan cukup."

 **Wuzzzzzh!**

Aura dengan kuantitas besar terkumpul dan meledak dari tubuh sosok tersebut. Belasan orang dengan setelan rapi di ruangan itu jatuh tertunduk dengan kedua bola mata yang terbuka lebar.

Tangan mereka meremas dadanya sendiri guna meredam rasa sesak yang menghimpit eksistensi dirinya. Semua orang melakukan hal yang sama tanpa terkecuali, Baron.

" **Dalam satu bulan."**

"Hiiii! HA'I!"

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **Author Note :**

Tentang pendidikan di jepang. Kemarin saya ada baca kalau sekolah SD-SMP di jepang itu pakai sistem (semacam) SKS dimana murid bisa naik kelas ketika mata pelajarannya sudah selesai. Maka tidak akan mengherankan jika ada anak yang bisa ngebut pelajarannya (semua negara juga ada, biasa di sebut lompat kelas-di kususkan untuk mereka yang genius). Lagipula disana gak ada yang namanya ujian, adapun pengambilan nilai dominan hanya di ambil dari UTS dan tugas sehari-hari (sesuai kriteria gurunya). Mangkanya, kalau di jepang itu mereka lebih khawatir sama test masuk universitas / SMA ketimbang ujian ... alasannya karena ujian itu gak jadi patokan (toh tetep lulus).

Kalau saya salah bisa dikoreksi, soalnya ini saya baca beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi mungkin ada yang salah.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naraeyz :** Konfliknya belum selesai karena ini akan di jadikan sebagai Arc awal. Nanti semua akan saling berkaitan, mulai dari bagaimana desa Shion menjadi di kutuk, keadaan desa Tayuya yang tidak berbeda jauh, dan badan tersembunyi pemerintah yang memburu para makhluk supranatural. Semua berhubungan satu sama lain.

 **Lollipoop :** Char dari Naruverse akan tetap muncul untuk memenuhi beberapa peran yang tidak ada di DxD universe. Sebagai contohnya Gai sebagai guru olahraga, Sasuke sebagai Chaos, Sakura sebagai Ristil, Kakashi sebagai ******, Madara sebagai ******, dan masih banyak lagi :3

 **Guest :** Naruto itu bukan noblesse, tapi Ancestor. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut akan di jelaskan di chapter2 depan. (Translate pake Google ntar kalian tahu garis besarnya)

 **Pian-sama :** Trimakasih atas pujiannya. Jujur saya kurang PeDe di chapter 3 karena terlalu banyak bertele-tele. Kalau ada kekurangan jangan sungkan memberikan kritikan (gak pedes) ya ^_^

 **Nawawim451 :** Naruto pernah tidur dengan beberapa gadis ('3'), untuk identitasnya, mungkin akan saya masukkan di beberapa chapter depan. Tapi mungkin udah pada wafat, mengingat waktu sudah berlalu 100 tahun lamanya.

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Horas!**


End file.
